A Rider in Azeroth
by sandewrpally
Summary: As dreams of Ysera the Dreamer call to Eragon he will embark on a different path for his training. The Dragonflights, after taking notice of the plight of Alagaesia, bring Eragon and Saphira to Azeroth to unlock their true potential.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rider in Azeroth**

Chapter One: Dreams of Dragons

* * *

 **?**

He had dreamed vividly before. Mostly of Arya in the dungeons which he later found out was a form of magic from the elves. But this? It was almost as if he was actually here…where ever that was. Lush vegetation surrounded him more primal looking than the elegant forests of Ellesmera. Magic poured off the surrounding area, though it was unlike that of the magic he was used to. As he was looking around an unfamiliar presence washed over him. A voice that spoke of gentle and nature accompanied it.

" _Greetings Rider. Do not be alarmed."_

As these words came over him an image appeared in the middle of the patch of forest. A great ethereal dragon graced his eyes. Bigger than Glaedr by several times the Dragon looked to be sleeping. As he reached out with his mind he was instantly met with the immense power that radiated off it. It felt as though nature itself was radiating off her presence. As he was trying to catalogue what it meant the voice stated again.

" _Tell me Rider what do you sense from me?"_

It took him a few minutes to come up with a response. Even then he was hesitant. _"I feel as though you are the incarnation of Nature itself. The feeling I get is that nature is your domain, and you ally."_

The green dragon before him chuckled in a singsong voice _"Very good young Rider. You may call me Ysera the Dreamer. May I enquire as to what your name is?"_

" _It is Eragon Shadeslayer Dragoness Ysera."_

" _Such polite manners! It is good to see young ones with such. Tell me your story Eragon. I am sure it is an interesting one."_

He took a deep breath before he started to tell his story. How he was simply hunting in the Spine when Saphira's egg first appeared. How, not knowing its true nature he had tried to sell it to support his family. From there he began to tell her of the first few months of Saphira's life and the precautions he had to take around Carvahall to keep her a secret. At some points Ysera would interrupt him to ask him a question about the interactions between him and Saphira. She was genially curious about their relationship, but let him continue nevertheless.

From there he talked of how the empire's servants found out about Saphira and the atrocities committed against his uncle in their search for her. Of his escape and subsequent return to the farm to find his uncle near death. While the pain was still like pushing a dagger in his heart the comforting rumble from the Dragoness helped ease him to continue. From there he talked of his escape with Brom. From the making of a saddle to the first few weeks of travel and subsequent discoveries that were made therein.

Ysera continued to ask about the nature of his magic and of Saphira. It was genuine curiosity he thought from the tone of her voice. AS he continued with their arrival in Tierm a subtle shift began in the surrounding area. Before he could think on this Ysera spoke again.

" _Fear not young Rider. We will have plenty of time for your story later. For now you are needed in the land of the awakened. Go and I will patiently await your return."_

Before he could speak he opened his eyes to the roof of his dwelling in Ellesmera. Blinking way the morning sun he made to get ready when Saphira made her presence known. She was worried when she couldn't feel his mind in the waning hours of the morning, but put her mind to rest by sharing what he had dreamed about. While she began to process this he went through his morning routine, though his mind was just as occupied with the dream form the night. Never had he seen such as dragon from text or memories from his teachers. The fact that Ysera seemed to be able to control the raging tempest that was her power was perplexing as well.

It was as he was coming out of the washroom that Saphira began to converse with him after going through the images.

" _I am not sure you should be conversing with this Ysera Eragon."_

" _It is not like I planned to talk with a dragon in my dreams."_

" _I know. But I still think we should tell Oromis and Glaedr about this, maybe even show them what you saw."_

For some reason he was hesitant to tell the two elders about this. The Dragon he had met was nothing but kind in listening and not continually prodding him for answers like most people had after he had become a Rider. She had listened with rapt attention just for the sake of curiosity. As he was considering this a wave of emotions came off Saphira, worry and a little bit of anger at the thought of keeping this away form. Bringing his hands in front of him in a universal sign of surrender he agreed to tell their teachers. AS he made the final parts of his morning routine he was running over how to tell the two elder rider and Dragon exactly what he had seen.

* * *

 **Ellesmera**

Honestly he should have expected the reaction from both Oromis and Glaedr. Immediately after telling them of what had happened they had both become furious and spouting questions a league a minute. After assuring that the wards in place to prevent people from scrying him were still in effect they calmed down somewhat, but not entirely. It was Oromis that finally broke the awkward silence that had settled with the small group.

"What exactly happened in the dream Eragon?"

"I believe I can show you master."

"Then please do."

Calling up the memories as they appeared as crystal clear as the time he was having the dream. The power that he had sensed was distributed to each of the three receiving the dream. After watching it play out Eragon felt a mental strain from recalling it up, but chalked that up due to the length of the memory in question. Opening his eyes he saw Oromis in a look of utter bewilderment as Glaedr was silent but rumbling in contemplation. After another few minutes Oromis left them to retrieve a scroll from the many that resided in the little house. As Eragon waited for his teacher Glaedr's voice came back to speak with both Rider and dragon.

" _It is not the first time Ysera has graced a Rider with her presence. It has been many years since she has appeared in the dreams of Riders, but she is known to us. She is an enigma, unlike any dragon we have ever come across. For her to reach out to you….it is either idle curiosity or something else. We have never been able to exactly pinpoint what she wants."_

" _Is Eragon in any danger from her?"_

Glaedr chuckled _"No little one. For whatever reason she merely wants to speak to the Rider in question. She has only been seen in dreams. Thus I believe her name of Ysera the Dreamer."_

"As Glaedr has said" said Oromis as he returned with an ornate scroll "Ysera is an enigma to even the elder Riders of before. This scroll contains all that we have been able to glean form those that have been in her presence. We will also need to inform the queen of your interaction with her."

"May I ask why Master?" asked Eragon hesitantly.

Letting out a rather loud sigh Oromis regarded Eragon with pity. "The few Riders that have been graced with Ysera's presence are supposedly blessed by the spirit of nature themselves. You can imagine the reaction we, the elves, have to such a thing."

" _Isn't his training more important than celebrating him?"_ asked Saphira, her anger slowly making its way up.

"It is. That is why we will be telling her together. But not now. For now we need to get some training done. I suggest you read that scroll before you fall asleep tonight. It may give your insight into who you are dealing with exactly."

* * *

It was later that night that Arya came and asked him what had happened. Knowing he would eventually have this conversation he told her the same thing he had told Oromis and Glaedr. After telling and showing her the dream she was silent for a few minutes, at which he went back to reading about Ysera. From what he was able to glean the Dragoness always asked questions about who they were, what their dragon was and many other things. From what he read none of them had been asked to share their story with her, which was…odd to the young Rider. AS he was nearing the end Arya spoke up, catching his attention.

"I agree with Oromis on the issue of telling the queen. You need to be focused on training more than celebration.

"Mine and Saphira's thoughts exactly."

"You are taking this better than I would have expected."

"When I first met here I was scared. But after settling down it felt….peaceful for better lack of words. It is hard to explain without having been there. Well as much as someone can be there for their dreams I guess."

"Is there no way to ward against her?"

"No. From the descriptions of accounts that Oromis gave me even the strongest wards were easily shattered by her." Though there was one account of another person coming with them as one slept and another was reading their mind to help find something."

"Oh?"

Not noticing the tone of voice that Arya used he continued "Yes. From what the account says it was by pure accident that both appeared in this dream realm she is thought to exist. It is hard to imagine the magic that must go into it."

"Indeed. Eragon?"

The tone of Arya's voice finally caught Eragon's attention from the scroll in his hands. As he looked up to the elf in question he was met with determination in her eyes. After thinking what could cause that look he realized what he hoped she was not thinking. Turning his thoughts to Saphira he quickly threw the idea he hoped to all of Ellesmera Arya was not considering.

" _I would honestly not be against her going with you to this Dreamscape as it had been called."_

" _Saphira" Groaned Eragon internally._

" _We know next to nothing about this Dragon Eragon. From what you have read no amount of wards have been able to stop her from talking to who she wants. I would feel better if you took someone with you. Even if she has to be connected to your mind for it to work."_

" _I-"_

" _Please Eragon. If nothing else for this for me."_

" _All right Saphira."_

" _Thank you little one"_

Bringing his attention back to the room and elf sitting in it he regarded Arya as he actually considered what she actually wanted. Before he could she caught him off guard.

"You should not meet her again without someone there Eragon."

"From what I read any dragon that tries to come with its rider is met with haze before they eventually wake up."

"You are no fool Eragon. You know what I am talking about."

Letting out a sigh he returned the elf's gaze. In the ancient language he said "I do not know what waits if I bring another. It is a spiritual experience if nothing else. But if you are willing I would be grateful for the company."

As she gave an affirmative nod re resigned himself to an uneasy night. With Arya skimming his thoughts he slept into the embrace of sleep more quickly than he would have thought.

* * *

 **?**

Though it had only been a day he missed the surrounding nature and Dragon. As he slowly took in his surrounding he noticed that Arya was already up and had a look of frustration on her.

" _Ah there you are. I welcome you back to my humble dwelling Rider."_

"Thank you Dragoness Ysera."

" _Now I believe introductions are in order. Would you please tell me who this lady is?"_

Moving forward Eragon politely gestured towards Arya, though he was sure there would be a lecture about properly introducing someone after this.

"This is Arya Drottningu, The elven ambassador to the Varden and dwarves."

" _I welcome you to my sanctuary Lady Drottningu. If I may ask why you have accompanied our young Rider?"_

"To ensure Eragon's safety Dragoness Ysera." Arya replied in the Ancient Language. After giving her response something shifted in the area around them again. Looking at the Dragon before him one of her eyes was opened, staring straight into the elf before her. Arya became unsettled, which was something that Eragon had not seen in well….ever. AS he was about to say something the Dragon regarded the elf with more staring as she talked.

" _Ah the Ancient Language. Would you like to know something dear? Your ancient Language may not be able to lie, but the intention of the soul does. In this Dreamscape, called the emerald dream in my lands, our base emotions become the stronger than the words we speak. Speak what you truthfully want dear, I will not hold it against you."_

Before Eragon could wonder what was going on Arya approached the still open eye of the Great dragon before them. As Arya began talking Eragon's blood ran cold as she talked with her anger coming out more and more.

"What reason do you have in conversing with Eragon? Why now after so many years? You had spoken to Riders before the fall. Why not warn them of Galbatorix? Of anything?!"

Eragon was actually scared for the moment. He had never seen Arya display this much pure emotion before. As he looked at the Dragon he couldn't tell if the lack of emotion was a bad or good thing. After several moments both man and elf heard a great sigh emit from the Dragon. What came next left both of them stunned.

" _The Dragonflights of Azeroth did not truly know of you until recent years. Our world is in the middle of a tumultuous time, though pockets of peace have been found here and there. It is only within the last year we have been able to turn our sight to our brothers and sisters on Alagaesia. Do you think we are heartless beasts Arya Drottningu? We felt more pain than you can possibly imagine when we learned what had befallen all of them. It is for that reason we have contacted Eragon and Saphira with a proposition."_

Eragon perked up at this "Wait if you are talking to Saphira where she is?"

" _She is conversing with my sister, Alexstraza. Fear not young Rider you will know of what they spoke about in the morning. Now as I was saying." A great green eye centered again on the elf, who was frozen in fear "you may have felt the death of the Dragons and their Riders but you are no dragon. To see so many of our kind slaughtered it is no small feat to whisk away Saphira and Glaedr from this place to ensure they survive. But we have seen you fight for what you truly believe in Eragon, and are willing to help end this madness that is Galbatorix."_

"And how do you propose to do this?" asked Arya hesitantly.

" _Eragon and Saphira would come to Azeroth. She cannot wield her magic properly and Eragon needs to be healed of this curse the Shade Durza has put upon him. I and my brothers and sisters are more than qualified to do these things."_ Instantly words of rebuttal were forming on Arya's lips. They were silenced when the eye that had been watching her narrowed as if in anger. _"Or do you have some way to fulfill both of these things little elf?" Is so please share with the rest of us."_

After a minute of strained silence the dragoness began to speak again. " _"I thought as much. On Azeroth both Saphira and Eragon can become more than they ever could under the tutelage of a dying order. But now I have to ask you to leave, as this next part is for Eragon only."_

AS the dragoness was saying this Eragon notices that Arya was fading away. Somehow he knew that when he woke up there would be hell to pay for what had happened. Putting that to the side he turned back to Ysera, waiting for what she had to tell him.

" _Please express my apologies when you wake Eragon. We are pressed for time and I need to finish this. What I have said is true Eragon. WE can heal that curse that Durza has placed on you. You are needed at full strength, as is Saphira. In two days a portal will appear on the cliff where your teacher resides. A human mage that goes by the name Khadgar will come through."_

"Is there any way to tell he is truly as you say?"

 _Ask him what a raven looks like. You will have your answer. Our time is at an end Eragon. The choice is yours now. I hope to see you again."_

As her voice was receding back into nothingness he slowly slipped into consciousness, noting the angry glare of the elf still in the room. Before he could speak Saphira entered his bond, nervous and exited at the same time.

" _Eragon what do you think?"_

I took a moment before he could respond. After it he replied with confidence and assurance for her.

" _I don't think we can pass up this chance. I think we need to do this. Not just for us, but so we can be better fighters for Alagaesia. And for you to actually be able to wield magic as well."_

" _There is more Eragon. The one that talked to me, Alexstraza, told me that they would be able to heal you of Durza's curse. I would go with these people just for that."_

" _As would I. But I believe we are going to have a hard time convincing our masters and Arya that we are going."_

" _I will leave that to you little one."_ Saphira said chuckling as they brought their attention back to the world around them. And to one angry he tried to get his mind together to say something He heard a distinct hint of anger come from the elven princess as she spoke.

"Whatever the dragon propositioned you Eragon and you Saphira it is not worth it. Are you going to abandon Alagaesia in its hour of need? When you need to learn from Oromis and Glaedr what it means to be Riders?"

"Arya I can't be a full Rider as long as this curse still exists. And if Saphira can wield her magic? How can we not accept this offer?"

"So you have made your decision?"

Eragon looked to where Saphira had poked her head in. At her slight nod he looked back to Arya, who had grown angrier by the second. "We have."

* * *

 **Ellesmera**

The two days leading up to the supposed meeting were by far the longest of Eragon and Saphira's life. So many arguments had been made over this, starting with Arya and ending with no one happy except perhaps Saphira. She was excited to see her sisters, as he discovered Alexstraza had said. It did nothing to quell their teacher's anger towards their decision. It was the appointed day of their meeting with this Khadgar that Oromis and Glaedr had brought most of those that Eragon trusted in one final attempt to talk him out of this.

"You have a duty to not only the Riders" began Oromis "but to all people who want to be free from Galbatorix's control."

" _Even if what they say is true at what cost will it take to heal you. How much time will it take to teach Saphira?"_ added Glaedr.

"Saphira and I am ready to make those sacrifices. I am done discussing my choices Masters. We will do what we need to. We need allies. We need to be prepared. I cannot do that with the curse ailing me from even the simplest of tasks."

"I feel your pain truly. But there is another way."

" _How master? If there is a way why have the elves not performed it on Eragon? Instead you tell him to master it, when in fact it is breaking him more each and every day."_

"These things cannot be rushed Saphira. The curse is more complex than we-"

" _They are excuses. Alexstraza has told me of their magic, how it heals even the most potent of curses. She has shown me! Would you deny my Rider the right to be at full health?"_

" _No little one. But you are too conflicted about this to make a decision. You are not in the right mind to make these sort of decisions."_

"I don't think there is ever a right time to make decisions like this master Glaedr. But Saphira has shared with me what she was shown. They can be trusted. They will not belittle me for being a human. Something that I have had no end of trouble with others in the city. Our decision is final masters. We need to do this."

"I see. We will not stop you."

At this both the elven rider and Dragon stepped off to the side, allowing Arya and Orik their chance at dissuading the two. Arya was in her travel attire, odd thought Eragon, while Orik was wearing his weapons and armor. They looked ready for an actual battel. Not one of verbal threats and he was about to comment on their choice of wardrobe a disturbance in the air started in front of them. It started out slow at first before the full might of the magic hit everyone in the immediate area. As the disturbance formed into an oval a grand city could be seen from the oval. As the people looked on in cautious amazement an elderly man steped out, dusting himself off and muttering something about 'gnomes' and 'portals'. As he took stock of who was actually around him he straitened up and approached the assembled people. As he stood before Eragon he gave a small smirk as he introduced himself.

"Greeting Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales. I believe you were expecting me. Archmage Khadgar at your service."

" _What does a Raven look like?"_ asked Saphira before anyone could interrupt. At this the man before them transformed into a raven stunning all of the gathered people, dragon or not. As the man turned back into a human he shook off stray feathers that had clung onto bits of his clothes. Each of the magic users noticed that he didn't use any words of the Ancient Language. More like he just summoned up the power from memory. Glaedr was the first to regain his voice.

" _How can you do this Arch mage?"_

"A very complicated process from start to finish I assure you. However, we are limited for time as is. I'm here to hear your decision before I return. What is it?" As he regarded the rider and dragon before him.

"We are ready."

"Excellent. Now let's see about giving Saphira a form where she can go through the portal."

" _What do you mean?"_ asked Saphira hesitantly.

"Nothing complicated. Just a little-"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned towards Arya, surprised at the outburst from the usually calm elf. She marched towards the elderly man, but Eragon and Saphira were surprised when he didn't shrink back from the fury of the elf. "Eragon you cannot possible trust this man just after meeting him. What if this is all a ploy to get you in Galbatorix's clutches? You cannot go with him."

"They thought this might happen. Just a moment." At this Khadgar shot a small ball of magic into the portal. After a few tense minutes another man came through, though he was far different than the human mage.

Tall and muscular, but with the defined features of a man and elf. Blue hair adorned his head, but the most noticeable things were his eyes and mind. Just a light skim and Eragon recoiled, as if he had shocked himself with magic. Saphira's reaction was even more pronounced. She eyed the newcomer with awe and respect. Even Glaedr could sense that this was not a normal man.

"I told you it would be an exciting day Kalec."

"And you don't fail to disappoint my friend. Now what exactly do you need from me?"

"I believe just showing them your true form will suffice."

At this the man named Kalec stepped a few feet away from the rest of the group. Each person felt a great surge of magic emanating from him. Then as suddenly as it stated a great blue Dragon appeared where Kalec had just been.

" _Let me reintroduce myself. I am Kalegos of the Blue Dragonflight. I assume this is proof enough of our goodwill?"_

"You are…a Dragon?" asked Arya in wonder. Eragon was Grateful she had asked the question that was on everyone's mind. At this Kalecgos chuckled in a way only a dragon could.

" _What gave it away? The wings?"_

" _You are really a dragon."_ Stated Saphira in the same awe that was radiating off her. As Kalecgos brought his head down to the smaller Dragon she and Eragon could feel the warmth and care coming off of his voice.

" _Hello to you little one. Alexstraza has told us a lot about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."_

Before she could respond he reverted back to his human form, rolling his shoulders as if a muscle was locked in his shoulder. "Not that this isn't fun" As he turned his gaze to the rest of the assembled group "But we must really be off. IF anyone wants to come with us they are welcome to come. Now Saphira I need you to stay still while I cast the magic that will allow you though the portal easily."

As Khadgar and Kalec worked on casting the magic Eragon looked towards Arya and Orik. After sending a mental message asking what they were here for both of his friends replied that they were coming with him. Silently he was grateful for while these new people and Dragons seemed friendly, he was put at ease to have a bit of home coming with him.

"And done! Now we must really be off. And oh keep a mirror by you. Well set up a communication between here and Dalaran as soon as we can."

At this both the Archmage and dragon went back through the portal. Eragon took a last look at the assembled faces, nnoticing that Arya and Orik where making htier way to the portal already. He said one last goodbye to their masters then both Rider and Dragon followed their friends through the portal before them."

* * *

AS the portal closed behind Eragon and Saphira Oromis let out a rather tired sigh. There could be no denying that these people that had come to help Eragon and Saphira could do more than he and Glaedr could ever do. It was still a hard thing to swallow and allow them to go with the dragon and arch mage. AS he settled in his seat next to Glaedr the dragon sent feeling of reassurance at the Choice the young Rider and Dragon had taken. As he closed his eyes at the exhaustion that seemed to accompany him every day a whisper of words skimmed his mind, belaying the power hidden behind the speaker.

" _Worry not dear Rider. They are under the Protection of the Dragonflights. Rest knowing, they are safe."_

" _I…Thank you. I assume you are Ysera the Dreamer?"_

" _Indeed I am. Be at peace. They will grow and come back with allies and maturity with them."_

As quickly as the presence came it left. Oromis leaned back in his chair, feeling the surrounding nature as he contemplated the trails that awaited the young Rider and dragon.

* * *

Greetings everyone. Welcome to the fist chapter of A Rider in Azeroth. Looking back it seems i rushed this chapter a bit. But it was a blast to write nevertheless. As i said before in my other story, Guardians of the Effect, I will be laying the groundwork for new stories later this year. Thank you all for the reading and look forward to our Rider and dragon coming to new revelations and powers

Light guide you

Sandewrpally


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rider in Azeroth**

Chapter Two: Questions and Answers

* * *

 **Dalaran**

Eragon couldn't remember the last time a headache had been this bad. Not even the exhaustion and constant magic use could have had this effect. As the pain went from crippling to a dull throb he finally started to take in his surroundings. He was on a landing of some sort if the constant arrivals and departures were anything to go by. It was then that he did a double take at what exactly they were riding on. Strange creatures, something between an eagle and a lion on one side and a lion and bat on the other side instantly caught his attention. AS he looked around some more he was even more surprised by all the different races that were here.

There were humans and dwarves, something he was familiar with. From there the races were even stranger than the urgals he had faced in battle. Different skins, body structures and other quirks distinguished the various races before him. Before he could think more on this however his attention was brought back to the group and Saphira.

" _Little one are you alright?"_

" _Yes. It just…"_

" _Different?"_ asked the dragon warm heartily.

" _I don't think that word begins to cover it."_

" _Indeed. For now though I think you should turn your attention to the Archmage and Kalecgos."_

Turning his attention back to the others he noticed that Orik and Arya had undergone the same effect going through the portal had on him. As Orik was helped up by Khadgar and Arya by Kalecgos each of his friends took stock of were exactly they were. He noticed that Orik's gaze fell upon some of the dwarves he had noticed before. While Arya's gaze fell upon the various elves that were coming and going. Before any of them could field the many questions they undoubtedly had Khadgar raised his hand to stop them.

"Before we go on the tangent of Questions and answers I formerly welcome you all to the City of Dalaran, Home of the Kirin tor. Now how about we go somewhere comfortable while we answer your questions. And maybe a history lesson or two."

At this we waved them towards the main part of the city. He instructed Saphira to go to one of the towers and land on the platform there. Despite wanting her close by Eragon could see that it was impossible with the crowded streets as they made their way to the palace like structure. As they were walking Eragon could feel Arya's mind touch his, asking to talk privately.

" _What do you need Arya?"_

" _Stay on guard Eragon. This is much more different than even I am used to."_

" _I will be on guard"_ He replied in the ancient language.

As her presence left his mind Eragon continued looking around at the Denizens and the city itself. It was like no city Eragon had ever seen before. What made it even more exhilarating was the sheer magical power that radiated off it. Sidestepping a towering cow like creature he caught up with the rest of his party as Khadgar and Kalec stopped in form of the palace Eragon had seen from the landing. Waving to the various people that were walking by proceeded into the main area of the palace. Inside were shelves filled with latent magical energy, not to mention the people that were currently in there as well.

"Now which room is the one I had Saphira land on?"

"I believe the old Arch mages quarters my friend."

"Quite right. This way my friends."

As they approached another portal he could hear Orik let out a low groan. Following Khadgar and Kalec Eragon was once again hit with some pain in his head, though not as much as the first portal they had gone through. Before him was a simple table adorned with books upon piles of books. Before he could blink Kalec waved his hand, replacing many of the books into the shelves surrounding the table. It still shocked Eragon that they could use magic so easily without the ancient language. Saphira's head was resting at the head of the table causing her to be right next to Kalec. From their bond Eragon could tell she was confused and elated at the same time. Taking an opportunity to talk to her while they settled in Eragon asked Saphira if she was okay.

" _I am Eragon. It is just a little overwhelming at the moment. To know that there are other dragons that want to help us besides Glaedr and Oromis."_

" _That's not all is there?"_

" _I am remembering when my blood boiled on our way to Ellesmera."_

" _Ah."_

It was hard to forget what had happened during the Dagshelgr Invocation. For Saphira to be bringing it up again meant that she was considering Kalec as a potential mate, though her rational side was winning at the current moment.

" _We will deal with this together Saphira. For now though I think we are in for more revelations until we sleep."_

" _Agreed little one."_

As they settled in Orik was one of the first to ask questions "If I may Archmage Where exactly are we? This city and its people are like nothing I have ever seen before."

The Arch mage merely smiled at the dwarf's question. "For that I will have to go get some things. Kalec would you entertain our quests while I fetch them?"

"Of course Khadgar. Now while that answer is being prepared perhaps I can answer some others."

It was Arya that spoke up "You use magic without the Ancient Language. How is this possible?

"On Azeroth there are many forms of magic. The one's you see me and Khadgar use are the powers of arcane, derived from wielding the energy of the leylines of the land. Most of the blue Dragonflight is gifted with its use, making us the best at teaching it along with the masters of the Kirin Tor, the leading mage class in the city."

Eragon curiosity got the better of him as he asked the next question "You said that arcane is not the only form of magic that can be wielded."

"Indeed I did. From arcane there is the nature magic of the Druids and Shamans who wield the power of nature as their source of magic. You have the holy magic's of the Light, most commonly used by priests and paladins. From there you have Shadow magic though not in the sense your shades are made of. Even others have been known to use magic from time to time, such as enchanters and high level craftsmen.

Even Orik perked up at the quick explanation of magic Kalec had given. It was Saphira that had asked next. _"What power do the dragons wield?"_

"Each of the dragonflights wields powers accordingly with their charge. The red Dragonflight, led by the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza, are the guardians of life in all shapes and forms. The green dragonflight, led by Ysera the Dreamer or awakened depending on the time, serve the forces of nature and promote the balance between us and the world we live on. The blue dragonflight, of which I and Saphira are a part of, are masters of the arcane and guardians of it. From there we have the Bronze Dragonflight who guard the timelines from interlopers and restoring them to their proper place.

At this Arya shot up and addressed Kalec "I find it hard to believe even dragons can have power over time."

"While they do have some power over it, they cannot change timelines without irreversible damage. But I will let my friend Chromie explain that another time. Lastly we have the black dragonflight. Originally they were the caretakers of the elements, similar to the green and red dragonflights but different at the same time."

Eragon could tell that Saphira was picking up something from the way Kalec was describing them. Before he could mention this to her Khadgar had returned with various scrolls in his hand. Apparently he had heard the last part as he himself chimed in on the conversation.

"Of the flights that exist the black one was most susceptible to corruption. Neltharion, the aspect of earth, was corrupted by being of pure malevolence and evil called the Old Gods. Neltharion became a twisted mockery of himself, and started calling himself Deathwing. He was finally vanquished, but at great cost. For now though I will address Orik's question of where you are exactly."

Taking out one of the scrolls he had procured he flattened it out for all to see. There were several continents on the map, each one with names and information on them. As the 4 poured over the map Khadgar brought out another one, though it looked to be freshly made After laying it down Eragon saw that it was a map of Alagaesia, roughly drawn but mostly accurate.

"From what we have been able to discern Alagaesia is on the other side of the planet we live on. It would explain why we have not been able to contact you until recently, with all that had been going on in the last few years."

Eragon instantly picked up on what Khadgar was saying "Wait what do you mean by planet?"

"From what we have gathered from old ruins it seems that Alagaesia formed naturally from what we on Azeroth call the Sundering. I am sure you all have your own history as to how you came unto the land."

"Aye that we do." Replied Orik "From the earliest histories we have dwarves have always existed in Alagaesia. Though I see that is not the case anymore."

"You are correct on both counts master dwarf. The dwarves are by far one of the oldest races on Azeroth. Though you'll have to ask one of your own for their history. And the elves?" he asked turning to Arya.

"My people came to Alagaesia from across the sea. There are records of it but not many but the oldest elves remember."

Khadgar sat back in his chair as he pondered what he had been told. Eragon had also read the history of the elves, but much of it went over his head due to his limitations with the ancient language. As he looked back to Orik he saw his friend in deep contemplation over what he had just heard. When Khadgar began to speak again he realized that Azeroth may be closer to them than they realized.

"If I was a betting man I would say your ancestors left the mainland, Kalimdor, before the actual sundering took place. I would need to know more of your culture to get a better understanding. But for now let's turn our attention to your history Eragon."

Feeling the eyes of both the arch mage and dragon on him he swallowed before answering. "From what I understand my ancestors also came from across the sea. King Palancar was a conquer who was eventually defeated by the elves."

Khadgar and Kalec shared a knowing look. It was Kalec that answered after a moment. "From what you have told us it sounds like what happened with the human on this side of the world. The Vrykul are the common ancestor between you and the humans of Stormwind. Best I can guess is that they were either exiled or were leading an expedition to another part of the world. We are not that much different form each other after all."

"But why have we not known of you until now? Surely sailors or Riders would have reported your existence before now." Questioned Arya.

As the occupants of the room pondered the question it was eventually Saphira that came up with a response. _"If I had to guess it would be distance. Glaedr has told me that no Riders dared to venture further than Vroenguard. Those that did never returned. Even if Dragons could not cross the great expanse of sea I hardly think sailors would knowingly risk the danger."_

"That would explain the energy required to power the portal there and back. It could only be done in a place of great power, thus Dalaran." Backed Khadgar. "From what I understand you use a different type of magic form what you have seen us use?"

It was Arya that chose to answer this one "Magic in Alagaesia is powered through the ancient Language, and given power through the energy of the caster."

"I take it there are limitations to this?"

"Yes. You have to be careful whenever you use a spell. A wrong wording, not clear enough intent, and the caster can end up killing themselves before they can end the spell."

Khadgar looked at the elf with an expression of curiosity before he spoke again. "Though we use words to channel our spells and invocations we do not run the risk of killing ourselves….most of the time. Those that do use magic depend on a latent energy source called mana to power their spells."

Kalec continued "Mana is the casters ability to tap into the power source of either the ley lines or other sources of power. The more powerful a person the more mana he can supply into his spells. Some of the more powerful druids, for example, have been able to restore some semblance of life to rather desolate areas around Azeroth."

"So when you said you would teach Saphira how to properly use magic….." muttered Eragon

"She would be tapping into the pool of mana she receives from the leylines of Azeroth. Since she is a dragon of the blue flight she would already have a good measure of power, even without proper instruction."

Eragon thought back to when Saphira had converted Broms's tomb to diamond, and instantly he could tell Saphira was thinking the same thing. Before he could voice this however Orik piped in with another question.

"While we were walking here I noticed that there were more than just dwarves, humans and elves that make up the races around here. Can ya give us a rundown of what exactly they are?"

"Certainty" replied the arch mage "Let's begin with the races that make up the Alliance. You have the Humans of Stormwind, similar to you Eragon that can master many forms of combat and arts. From there we have the Dwarves of Ironforge and the Gnomes of Gnomeregon, masters of the stone and technology respectively. Next are the Kaldorie, or more commonly known as night elves. They are masters of the druidic arts and the Light. Draenei are one of the truer masters of the Light that I gave seen. Then we have the worgen. They were once human, but a curse inflicted on them allowed them to become wolf-men, though they are still the most polite mannered people you can meet."

Kalec once again took over "The Horde is a bit more difficult to describe. You have the Orcs, excellent warriors and true friends once their respect is earned. Tauren are the great big cow-like people that Eragon almost ran into on our way here. Like the Druids they are connected to the druidistic and shamanistic ways more than any of the other races. The Sin'dorie, or blood elves, are another sect of elves from the ancestors of the Highborn elves. There are goblins who, like their Gnomish counterparts, are masters at engineering. Though don't trust anything they build to stay in one piece for long. Then there are the Forsaken."

Before he could continue there was a commotion outside the door. As Khadgar rose to see who it was everyone turned their attention back to the dragon in human form. "The Forsaken are a group of undead that regained control of themselves when they broke their bonds to the Lich King."

The room went deathly silent after that. Eragon remembered the lessons Oromis had given about the dangers of some magic, chief among them was necromancy. "How?" was all Eragon could ask.

As Khadgar made to rejoin them he had several books floating in the air beside him, which he then set down upon the table in from of Eragon. "These are the abridged versions of the history of azeroth. They lead up to current events themselves. I suggest you read them while we are contacting those that are needed to help you Eragon. Which brings us to our next course of action."

Khadgar motioned for Kalec to begin again. "We realize that there is a war going on currently in Alagaesia. A war having to do with the remaining Dragons. The Dragonflights have decided to step in. Bringing you here was merely the first step. As was stated Saphira is going to train to wield her magic properly while Eragon is healed of his injury. While we work to accomplish these we were wondering what it is you wanted to do Eragon Arya and Orik?"

Eragon leaned back in his chair as he thought about what he wanted to do while he was in Azeroth. There were many things that he could do, such as learn new magic possible, or how to fight from these various races. But above all this he knew what he needed to do to ensure the Varden had every advantage they could get.

"The Varden need allies, the more the better. Is there any way those here can help with those we left in Alagaesia?"

Both of the men before them gave wide grins as Orik and Arya looked at Eragon. Arya with a look of surprised respect and Orik with a look of gratefulness. Khadgar responded, with no small amount of confidence either.

"There are many factions here that would be more than willing to aid a cause such as this. The Kirin Tor for starters, possible some adventurers as well. Among other organizations I can think of would be the Argent Crusade, the druids of the Cenarion Circle, and many other factions that work to ensure peace. And of course there is the Alliance and the Horde, though tensions are still high after recent events."

It was Arya that spoke up after Khadgar had finished. "I would be interested to see the Kaldorei that you mentioned Archmage Khadgar. They seem to have a lot in common with my people.

"And I would like to see the city that my Brother Dwarves reside in as well." Orik stated after Arya. Eragon was grateful that he was not the only one that wanted to learn more about the people of this land. And he had a suspicion that both Arya and Orik were thinking along the same lines as Eragon when it came to getting allies. As he was about to ask another question Saphira beat him to the punch.

" _When do we leave for my training Kalecgos?"_

Kalec regarded her with a thoughtful expression before answering "I have things ready to begin your training immediately, though we will have to move to the home of the blue dragonflight, the Nexus, in order to start."

At this Eragon looked at the two dragons before Saphira voiced the question that was on his and her mind _"I will have to leave Eragon while I train?"_

"In any other circumstances I would allow Eragon to accompany you in learning the art of the Arcane. But since he will be heading to people that can heal him we thought it wise to break it too you now rather than later. If you want I can teach you while Eragon goes to be healed. But after that we must go to the Nexus for proper instruction."

" _It would be a great comfort to accompany him when he is healed."_

"Then it is decided." Khadgar proclaimed "If you will excuse me I need to arrange our transport to the Argent Tournament grounds. And no we will not be using portals for this trip." Finished Khadgar as he noticed the grimaces of the three new portal users. After he had left a great growl filled the room, followed by a feeling of embarrassment emitting from Saphira. Before he could laugh at the absurdity of a Dragon blushing Kalec rose and proceeded to move to the balcony.

"While I am all or continuing this chat I believe I am hungry as well. Would you like to join in the Hunt Saphira?"

At the slight nod form Saphira Kalec approached the open space alongside her before jumping off. Before Eragon and the rest could register what had happened Kalec flew up to their level and hovered while Saphira adjusted to take off form the pavilion.

" _We will be back before sunrise. I would suggest getting settled in and enjoy the city while you are here. Now let us hunt for some food Saphira."_

Through his link he could feel Saphira's pure joy and excitement from being near another dragon, and probably the promise of food. As the two dragon flew off Eragon turned his attention back to the others in the room. Both Arya nad Orik had taken some of the books that Khadgar had brought. Eragon picked up one of the ones in front of him and looked at the title.

 _Fall of the Lich King_

He had heard Kalec mention the Lich King before and curiosity got the better of him. Opening the book Eragon swiftly learned that allies would be more than ready to help him in his fight against Galbatorix.

 _After the success of the Argent tournament Highlord Tirion Fordring with allies including the Ebon Blade and various leaders of the Northrend Campaign laid siege to the Lich King's fortress in Icecrown Citadel. Leading the Assault into the halls of the Scrouge the Crusade and Blades formed a partnership with the express intent of ending the Lich King. This agreement is called the Ashen Verdict, combining the greatest warriors and craftsman from both orders into a singular purpose. From there various heroes of both the Horde and the Alliance laid siege to many of the Scrouges' greatest champions, slaying all that stood in the way of the Verdict's true goal. The End of the Lich King. This book contains the experiences of those that led the assault against the Lich King, from the vanguard of heroes to the Highlord himself._

Turning a couple of pages Eragon settled in while he read. What he read both filled him with hope and fear at the same time.

 _Account of Paladin Sandewor, Officer of the Argent Crusade and Twilight Raiders_

 _Our first push into the Citadel was actually not into the main part of the citadel itself. I and a few of my most trusted guild mates led a small force of Kirin Tor and Argent Crusaders into the side of the Citadel. Even with the years of fighting each of us had we were not prepared for the sheer brutality of what awaited us in the Forge of souls. Since the main force could not traverse the Forge without raising alarm the five of us proceeded to strike and move through the Forge, eliminating many of the guards and servants. Our first Challenge came when a human Necromancer by the name of Bronjahm._

 _As we fought our way through the Forge we came upon more realizations upon exactly where we were. The screams of the souls that the Lich King had obtained were processed here, giving fuel for more abominations than I care to admit. Bronjahm is the watchmen of these ….things and was put to the blade quickly enough that we moved on without hesitating. What awaited us at the end of the Forge was….Light it was an abomination that I had only seen before in outland. To describe it would relive the horror that it was. No. no I won't tell you of it. When we finally killed it the Pit awaited us, and even more horrors of the scourge._

Eragon could almost feel the power of the words in front of him. To have enemies that could rip out ones soul? And to successfully fight against them? He continued reading, transfixed by the words of the next account.

 _Account of High Druid Falraan, Officer of Twilight Raiders_

 _Our first steps into the Pit of Sauron where met with the deaths of most of the forces we were with. It was Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner that allowed us to proceed deeper into the pit while they went for reinforcements. The Pit was wrong in so many ways. Death permeated every stone, along with the cries of many captures laborers tending to the massive quarry. It was only because of Sandewor that we were able to make headway into the Pit. Taking out the two lieutenants we garnered the attention of the main warden of the Pit; Scourgelord Tyrannus._

 _The fight against the Scourgelord was one of pure survival. Even Sandewor, with his great attunement to the Light, was continually beat back by the unholy power of the Lich King. Against all odds we defeated him at the same time reinforcements stopped coming to fight with the Scourgelord. What happened next? Death, followed by despair and conviction to succeed. Our final objective awaited us, but more than once I look back at our foolishness._

Eragon could honestly say he did not want to continue. These people had seen things that would make even a Shade's blood curdle if the emotion form words could convey feeling. Turning the page Eragon couldn't help but let tears fall from his eyes when he finished.

 _Account of Warrior Blackhoof, Officer of Twilight Raiders_

 _What awaited us after the Pit was nothing short of Evil. Frostmourne, that accursed runeblade, was sitting there as if taunting us about his master's use of it. Both lady Proudmoore and Windrunner were able to talk to the spirit of Uther, but we quickly found out that the Lich King was merely waiting for us. Summoning his guardians we fought against the spirits of his expedition force from his first landing in Northrend. After vanquishing the spirits we came upon both leaders fighting desperately against the Lich King, but we could see that it was for naught. Trapping the bastard temporarily we made our way to escape. He continually taunted us, sending powerful scourge to attack us while forming barriers impeding our progress._

 _It was the final barrier that we lost two of our own. Madwen and Ralic. They saw what we could not and rushed into the fray as I was dragging a battered Sandewor and exhausted Falraan to the airship. When I looked back the Scourge had them surrounded on all sides, with the lich king standing right in front of them. Even I knew what fate awaited them as the Lich King cut them down. When my remaining companions came to the fury and sorrow of their deaths weighed upon my fellow guild mates. We rejoined the main force assaulting the citadel, newly forged conviction in our hearts._

Eragon quickly flipped to the back of the book. He didn't know what compelled him to but it was comforting the message that the Highlord had left at the end.

 _To those that read these accounts,_

 _Every word in this book details the trails and sacrifices made by those that fought with the Light at their side. Our victory is sometimes overshadowed by the loss of many a dear friend. But on the day I write this know that their sacrifice was for the new day that awaited us. The Lich King is dead. Those that still fight against the Darkness remain to continue their duty, even though the pain of loss and suffering. The abominations of the Scourge are ground under the heel of the Light. For in the Light all things are possible._

 _Highlord Tirion Fordring_

It was the last sentence that struck a chord with Eragon. He felt a peculiar sensation, as if he was being covered in a warm coat when it was cold back at Uncle Garrows farm. Unconsciously he reached to grasp at thin air before he realized nothing was there. Except there was. A thin tendril of what could only be describes as warming light seemed to dance around his fingers, Before he could blink the tendril rushed towards a seal below the signature which glowed before Eragon was torn from his mind and landed on a floor of pure ice.

" _It is over."_

Eragon quickly looked up to see a multitude of people before him. Many were of different races, from Orcs to gnomes and elves. They were all cheering and clapping their backs. Some were crying openly while others were approaching what Eragon assumed was a portal. Before long all that remained on the platform were two humans, a tauren and a night elf. Eragon couldn't tell what they were doing, but it became apparent after the last of the others had left.

" _Tirion. We both know that it isn't over. Both King Menethil and Uther said as much. We may have killed one king but another must take its place."_

" _Such a burden"_ muttered the one now known as Tirion Fordring _"Must be mine to bear"_

" _IT IS NOT YOUR BURDEN TO BEAR BROTHER!"_

At this the four plus Eragon turned towards the pillar of ice that was shaped into steps and a throne. Eragon thought he saw a human male sitting on the throne. But as they approached all Eragon could do was stare in complete horror at what was sitting there.

A charred man sat there as if he was born out of Dragon fire and darkness. Distantly Eragon heard Tirion exclaim in pure horror at the sight before him. What chilled Eragon to the bone was what the thing said to the Highlord.

" _The Dragonfire scarred me brother. I have no place in the land of the living anymore. The burden as the Jailor of the Damned is mine to bear."_

" _No. You have suffered-"_

" _He is right Tirion."_ Both of the men turned towards the other paladin, who had taken his helm off. Eragon looked at the young man, noting that he could around Roran's age, possibly a little older. But his features spoke of grim acceptance, as if he had seen more than his fair share of horrors from the past and present. _"We cannot know what will happen without someone at the helm of the scourge. Despite what Arthas did there was truth in the fact that if he so chose to the scourge could become a fight in which we would lose over a long time. There must be a Lich King for us to regroup and recover from our fighting. I can think of no other than Bolvar to succeed in this burden."_

Tirion looked at the helm in his hands. Eragon saw the same grim acceptance that the remaining people had adopted. Turning back to the now named Bolvar he placed the helm on his head. In an instant the blue converted itself to the orange of the dragon fire laced throughout the body of Bolvar.

" _You will not be forgotten brother."_

" _I must be forgotten Tirion. To keep the fear of another Lich King I must be forgotten. Tell them only that the Lich King is dead, and that Bolvar Fordragon died with them."_

Eragon could never forget that voice. It was haunting, evil incarnate, and powerful. As he stepped back from the group the night elf approached the other human and encircled him in an embrace full of love and empathy. Both were openly crying while the tauren stood next to them, tears streaming down his face as well. Fordring was the hardest to read, form his expression alone he was regretful that he could not save the man now encased in ice. Before Eragon could think more on it he was torn form the memory into a void of warm light that seemed to flow from every side. A voice full of warmth and power flowed over him as he was getting his bearing.

" _So you are the Rider that the light has seen. You have seen one of the greatest sacrifices that one servant of the Light could ever have done. Only those that were there could see this memory, or one who has potential to understand their pain. You are a light to others Eragon, yet that light remains untapped, as if you do not know how to draw upon it. The paladins you saw in this memory will come to guide you in the light. It is through them that this curse on you will be lifted."_

Then it was over. Eragon opened his eyes to see that his hand lay upon the metal seal that has stored the memory of the events that had taken place at the end of the Fall of the Lich King. Tears were streaming down his face before he wiped them away. Several emotions were going through him. Grief, love, horror, inspiration. The people of azeroth could be numerous things. But form this one sacrifice, one action, Eragon was more than certain that he was in the right place for the time being.

* * *

 **Argent Tournament Grounds**

Even after the Fall of the Lich King the Argent tournament drew many to its fights and festivities. It was here where Tirion was checking on the latest news of scourge in the surrounding area, as well as catch up with old friends. Sandewor Dhoring, along with his wife Falraan Greenwhisper, were to meet him to remember the final act they had done to end the threat of the Scourge. Blackhoof himself was to make an appearance also, if he could get leave from training the new round of recruits from the Pandaren. He was reminiscing about being in this same tent not a couple of years ago, forming the force that would end the scourge once and for all. Before he could go deeper a familiar presence entered the tent, and even Ashbringer lit up a little from the power of the paladin before him.

To many they would scoff if they were told that the young man before him was one of the most powerful paladins Tirion had come across in recent years. The Boy had fought in more battles than all but the most senior of the Argent Crusade could attest to. It was for that reason Tirion had him lead the fight into the Lich King's Citadel, and was one of the reasons that the Lich King did not win that day.

Out of all the men and women that had fought the Lich King before Sandewor was the only one besides himself that had stood toe to toe with Arthas. The support and conviction of his two closest friends, his wife and fellow warrior, were one of the reasons that Arthas had such trouble trying to kill the paladin. Even when Arthas had ripped the souls of everyone else in the vanguard besides him and Sandewor, the young man didn't give into despair. Tirion thought back to that moment with clear clarity, and knew the exact moment he had found his successor.

* * *

 **Icecrown Citadel**

" _You have failed paladins. Your light might have saved you, but your allies could not fare better"_

 _Even encased in his ice prison Tirion could feel his anger and conviction rise to the forefront of his thoughts. Not only had the vanguard been successful in reaching the Lich King, they had cornered him. Which ended with the deaths of everyone except him and the vanguard leader, a young Sandewor Dhoring. Arthas was taunting them, and more or less tormenting the young man before him._

" _What is it like to have come so far yet lose so much? Your friends, your wife. Tell me paladin. What is there left for you?"_

 _Even in his imprisonment the light was reaching out to him. Urging him to break free and strike down the once paladin in the name of the light. As he gathered power to break his bonds he noticed that Sandewor was looking at the prone form of a night elf, a high Druid Falraan if he remembered correctly. It was then that Arthas's words struck the truth. Sandewor's wife was Falraan, and she had just been killed like an ant in front of the young man. Beckoning more light he was stopped when all of the power seemed to rush towards the prone paladin before Arthas._

" _Everything" Replied Sandewor "You gave up everything in pursuit of power Arthas. Your family, your friends, even your life. You have nothing left. Your citadel has fallen, your lieutenants have fallen and soon you will fall."_

" _Bold words of a soon to be dead man. I wonder if you will feel anything when I have your wife tear you limb from-"_

 _Arthas was cut off as a massive wave of light struck the paladin before him. A floating crown materialized above him and ethereal wings sprouted form his back. Before he could blink the young man threw his sword at the ice encasing Tirion, creating a sizable crack. A mace of pure light formed in the man's hands and he lept at arthas who was instantly put on the defensive. All the while Sandewor never stopped shouting at the Lich King._

" _I have everything to fight for! My people, my home, and the light. You name it! You will die Arthas, and I will free those that you have in that accursed blade! For Uther. For Bolvar. For everyone that fell before and after them. For Azeroth!_ _ **FOR MY WIFE!**_ _"_

 _Tirion had only seen the amount of power the man was wielding a few times before. Light, he could count on one hand the number of times. But as he was thinking he noticed that the ice was cracking more and more with each blow dealt to the lich king. It would only be a matter of time before he could fully escape, but time was not something he had. The ice felt the weakest against his hand with Ashbringer. Putting all of his strength he shattered the ice encasing his right side and called out to the young man._

" _Strike him down!" shouted Tirion as he threw Ashbringer at the paladin. Instantly the mace dissolved as he caught it. Never before had Trion seen a more beautiful picture of the Light. Arthas was once again on him, but then something that Tirion could only call miraculous happened. When Ashbringer struck Frosmourne, the blade shattered followed by an explosion of souls contained within it. He saw King Terana Menethil, Uther, and many others that the blade had imprisoned. Both Uther and King Menethil were channeling a spell of immense power, before pillars of light shown through the bodies of all of the Vanguard. Each one then picked themselves up, dazed but willing to fight. More of the scourge came to the protection of their king, who had tried to fall back behind the bodies of his legions._

" _ **To me warriors of Azeroth. WE finish this NOW!**_ _"_

 _From there it was a massacre for the scourge. The renewed fury of the vanguard decimated the ranks of undead until finally Arthas was the only one left. The once confident abomination was grasped by the whirlwind of souls, rendering him immobile. Everyone stepped back as Sandewor ran ashbringer through the Lich King. Instantly the whirlwind dissipated, followed by the cheers and exhilarations of the death of the lich king. All but three of the vanguard cheered. Sandewor, Falraan and a tauren warrior by the name of Blackhoof stood solemnly as the light dissipated from the young paladin. As the vanguard poured out in portals to announce their victory Tirion could not help but feel something was wrong._

* * *

 **Argent Tournament Grounds**

Before he could get caught up in the awful memories of the ending he stood and greeted the two that had fought together till the end of the campaign, though from what he had heard they were directly involved with most of the major events of the last few years.

"It is good to see you again Highlord Fordring."

"It is Tirion to you. And good to see you again Sandewor, Falraan." Nodding to each of them. "Do you know if Blackhoof will make it?"

"Unfortunately no." Replied Sandewor "The Guild master has him training a lot of the new warriors. It seems we had an influx of horde members after Garrosh's debacle. With Prince Anduin and King Wrynn backing us on the alliance side and Vol'jin on the horde the guild has become somewhat of a beacon of cooperation."

"One that is sorely needed." Falraan inputted, taking the seat next to the young paladin. Despite the age difference the two had been quite in love from the get go, if Blackhoof was to be believed. "But that is beside the point. Have you heard what happened in Dalaran?"

"No I haven't." Replied the older man hesitantly.

"It seems that a new land has been discovered on Azeroth, though Khadgar and Kalec were hesitant to share the information with the Guild master. From what I have heard a blue dragon, human, elf and dwarf were brought from this new land."

"Interesting." Muttered Tirion. Khadgar was known for getting into trouble, but discovering a new land on Azeroth? He could only imagine the smugness that came with that discovery. Especially once he told Brann Bronzebeard about it. "They must be-"

All three of them stiffened when a memory came unbidden. The time right after the defeat of Arthas, of the sacrifice of a dear friend, of the solemn mood that pervaded the four secret keepers. It was in clear clarity, as if they were there again. But something was different. Tirion could feel the presence of a fifth person, though he could not place it as anyone he had ever seen. Then it hit him like the waters of the Borean Tundra. There was only one seal that he had bestowed with the memory of what had transpired on the top of the Citadel. A seal that was located within a book detailing the fight against the Lich King near the end.

"Sandewor, Falraan." Spoke Tirion, pulling them from their stupor. "We need to go to Dalaran now."

Neither questioned as to why they needed to go. Each of the members had forged a part of the seal, bestowing their memories upon it. They would instantly know if the seal had broken, or more specifically bestowed the truth of the Lich King unto them. The needed to act fast, lest fear once again take hold of the people of Azeroth.

* * *

 **Crystalsong Forest**

Saphira was still in wonder at the land that they had come too. While she could see what Eragon was reading she was more or less enthralled with the History that Kalecgos was providing. The Fact that Dragons were by far one of the most powerful forces on Azeroth was nothing she did not already know, but Kalec proved her wrong to take pride in it. He had told her of the Twilight hour, of how the world would have ended if not for the sacrifice of power form all of the dragonflights. She was learning many things while they hunted, such as the purpose of the different Dragonflights, their culture, even their magic. The despair that Saphira had felt at being the last of her kind had disappeared. In its place was wonder and longing to meet more of her kind, though her hunger eventually won out over that desire. Both her and Kalecgos were excellent hunters, and soon filled their bellies with succulent meat that she had never experienced before.

" _Come little one. There are others for you to meet."_

It took a second for Saphira to once again take flight and follow the older dragon. They traveled south, coming upon a great spire that was surrounded by the great bones of dead Dragons. But what caught her attention was not the dead Dragons. It was the multitude of dragons that surrounded the spire. It was more than Saphira could have ever imagined in her wildest dreams. They all flew around, conversing and enjoying life. To Sahpira it was overwhelming. To see so many of her kind thriving, living their lives to their fullest. She wished Glaedr could have been here. Before she could continue with that train of thought Kalecgos brought her from her stupor.

" _We are flying to the top. It is there you will meet those that have been waiting for you."_

" _Is it normal that I am scared and excited all at once?"_

" _I believe it would be abnormal not to. You are not alone Saphira. Trust that we are here for you."_

As they crested the top of the temple Saphira was once again grateful to Kalecgos for his quick history lesson. Before her were the leaders of the Dragonflights, though in human form. Their beauty was worthy of dragons, in so much that Saphira felt her own beauty pale in comparison to theirs. And they were in human form! As they landed Kalecgos assumed his position with the other former aspects while Saphira sheepishly clawed at the ground.

"Greetings young one. Welcome to Wrymrest Temple. Be at ease." Said Alexstraza. Instantly the young Dragon felt comforted, as she did when Eragon cared for her while she was young. But it was also different. While Eragon was her bonded partner Alexstraza was more of….a mother. There was no other way to put it. As if sensing her thoughts the beautiful elven woman before transformed into a great red Dragon. Whom then leaned her head down to rub Saphira's affectionately. It was then that reality set in for the young dragon. If Dragons could cry then Saphira would be sobbing with Joy, to know that she wasn't alone. That she could let go of her position as one of the last Dragons in existence at the moment. The elder Dragon merely wrapped the younger one into a tight embrace. Gone were the worries of Alagaesia. Of Galbatorix.. What replaced it was the warmth of the embrace. The tenderness of the Dragonqueen. And the knowledge that she was not alone.

After what seemed like a few hours the two dragons separated. It was then that she saw that every one of the previous two legged people had become great dragons. With each their own uniqueness. From the bronze to the black each dragon was unique in appearance. Some of the dragons were chuckling at the gawking that Saphira was apparently doing. After this brief amusement Saphira heard Alexstraza speak in her melodic voice.

" _It is good to see you in the real world finally. Now that we have time I would like you to tell us of your life, short as it may be."_

Saphira was more than happy to share her experiences. From her first steps to her bonding. Of Eragon taking care of her so early in her life. She shared the fear and simple joys of her first few months of life. From her first words to the everyday joy that talking to her Rider was. As she continued she became more somber as she told them of the Ra'zac and their relation with Dragons. The reactions form the dragons were…unexpected. Instead of lashing out with anger the dragons merely looked at one another before urging her to continue. From there she went into their flight from Carvahall and the unexpected help from Brom, whom was later to be revealed a rider himself. Each and every experience between Carvahall and their arrival to the Varden. It was at this point that Saphira did not know how to proceed. She didn't want to break Eragon's oaths that he had sworn in regards to many of the secrets of both the Varden and the Elves. Sensing this Alexstraza leaned down to face her eye to eye while also speaking with her.

" _I see you are conflicted about the next part young one. If you are more comfortable ending it here for today we can."_

" _It…thank you."_ Responded Saphira with relief evident in her voice _. "This is possibly more than I could have imagined. To see so many dragons….it is a wonderful sight."_

" _I am glad you approve"_ Responded Kalecgos " _And in case we didn't say it before"_ At this Saphira turned her gaze back to the assembled dragons before her. Each of them were at eye level with her, though their gazes were filled with nothing but warmth. She heard four distinct voices in her head, each one a different yet soothing voice. _**"Welcome home Saphiragos."**_

* * *

 **Dalaran – Arya**

Despite all the Reading, despite all of the evidence before her she was having a hard time considering that an entirely different side of the world existed besides Alagaesia. She knew the small amount of history that had been preserved told of the elves coming from across the sea. But to have it so plainly verified? So many questions were running through her mind at the moment. As she continues reading she was continually irked that even the Kaldorei had religions. It was well known that the elves didn't believe in the concept of greater powers, from the humans to the Dwarves supposed gods. Well, at least the elves of Alagaesia. The accounts she had read of the supposed Demigods such as Cenarius and Goldrinn only added to her lingering doubts about coming here to Azeroth. While she didn't believe in these writings, she was more than interested in the culture and power that her cousins across the sea wielded.

The Kaldorei were the closest of the Azerothian elves in terms of power and culture. They revered nature in all its forms, and were closer to it than even Arya could imagine. The Druids especially caught her interest. From the little she was able to glean they possessed the powers of nature, even so far as shapeshifting into the animals that they lived alongside the differences made her graon in exasperation. A priestess of all things was their leader, along with her husband. Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. These two were the leaders of the Kaldorei, both spiritually and militarily. It was more of a headache than Arya was willing to deal with for the moment. Turing her attention to the other book in front of her she let out a huff as she once again ready through it.

If the Kaldorei were vastly connected to nature the sin'dorei were the exact opposite. They delved into the Arcane so much that when their Sunwell, the fount of power heavily relied on, was corrupted they instantly fell to the ravages of what was detailed as 'mana addiction'. Debilitation, eventual madness and many other symptoms detailed in the history of the Sin'dorei. In a way Arya could draw parallels to the decline of power the elves suffered at the hands of Galbatorix and the Forsworn. But again Arya groaned inwardly as she read more about their culture and politics. Betrayed, left starving for mana they committed questionable to outright atrocious acts in regards to the Sunwell and its restoration. All because of one Prince, whom the people believed would bring them the peace they needed. It took the intervention of a race of being called the Narru to purify the sunwell and restore a semblance of power to the sin'dorei.

Shutting that book Arya laid her head in her hands. At the first mention of other elves she assumed she would be able to garner their support in the Fight against Galbatorix. That seemed to be a fleeting dream at the moment. Without having anyone to actually talk to and gauge their responses all Arya could do was hypothesize. So many different cultures, believes, and differences were the product of men and dwarves. It was this reason that the elves did not practice religions. Logic and facts served them better than superstitions and beliefs. It would take all of her years as ambassador to even start to get them on the same side against Galbatorix, or even in the same room if she was to be realistic.

A soft thump caught her attention next to her. Eragon had progressed through more books than she ever thought possible in the few hours they had been there. She had never seen the boy so absorbed in his studies, and it irritated her a little that he was more interested azerothian history than his training as a rider. As she glanced over to the pile of read material she had to clamp down on her mounting frustration. She listed off the titles in her head, wincing at each one.

 _The Rise and Fall of the Silver Hand_

 _Light and its Meaning_

 _Memoir of the First Paladin_

 _Chant of Light_

Arya couldn't help it anymore. "Eragon. What is it you are reading?" she asked in a calm voice, though she could tell it was strained to her ears. At the mention of his name Ergon looked up and took a moment to register what she had asked. When he did he tuned the book to see the cover.

" _Paladins and Light._ Honestly it's more than I ever would have thought from a simple descriptive text."

"Aye" muttered Orik "In some ways the dwarves and humans here are more than connected by a common enemy. This Light bonded them together as one. It honestly surprises me."

"How so?" asked Eragon.

Taking one of the books before him he held it up for the two others to see. "In this book, _Bonds of Light,_ it details how the Light is not something that one race race is equal in the face of the light. Equal Eragon. No one disputes this, not even outsiders to the faith. I can only imagine what a force like them is capable of."

"Actually there is a force that is like that. I believe Khadgar called it the Argent Crusade." as Eragon was talking he pulled out a thinner book, and handed it to Orik. "It details the formation of the Crusade after they realized that together they were far stronger than separate. They don't look down on other races, but merely expect them to pull their own weight in the fight against those that promote or are evil."

Arya had heard enough. She could tell when someone was enraptured with the Idea that a greater power. "There is always an explanation for things such as these." She blurted out.

"Be careful Arya. This is not a single dwarven religion you are fighting against. This is not Gannel. You need evidence? Look in front of you. These people have been through so much. How could they not have higher powers looking out for them?"

Before she could retort the door opened and in stepped Khadgar. But gone was the friendly expression they had come to associate with him in the short time they had known him. Instead a calm anger directed itself to Arya. It was in that moment that Arya could truly see the pain that the elderly man hid behind his exterior.

"Indeed it could be explained. Tell me Eragon, from what you have read, what purpose does the Light serve?"

Three sets of eyes turned towards the young Rider. Arya honestly did not know what the boy's response would be. She knew what hers would be but kept her mouth shut for the time being. She was curious as to what the Riders answer would be. After a few minutes the answer surprised her.

"It's a beacon. To those that would fight against enemies like the Lich King. It is not some random occurrence. It directs the people that wield it to noble goals, and provides them the tools to achieve that goal."

"Excellent answer. Now another question, this one for you Arya. Just because something hasn't been proven or seen does that make it impossible to happen?"

Instead of her first response she took a moment to actually think about it. Since her short time in Dalaran she saw many things she would have discounted at first. That there were magic not limited by their ancient language that was not dragon in nature. That Dragons could actually properly wield their magic to the extent that they could blend in with the mortal races. So many other things that she had discounted form the get go because of her anger towards Eragon in leaving the forests of Ellesmera. Slowly realization set in at what Khadgar was trying to say. Looking back up to the man in question he took one of the seats across from the three of them. He looked out onto the night sky, seemingly lost in thought as he began speaking.

"There have been times when I questioned whether or not my choices were the right ones. I have lost friends, and not just to death. Infighting in the Alliance and Horde, Fighting continuous campaigns against the forces of evil, and many other things. I look back and see my regrets and failures in equal measure to my successes. Then I see people like you Eragon."

He turned back to look at Eragon with eyes filled with hope, and a determination to fight. "You have been thrust into a position of greatness without having the first inkling of what is expected of you. Yet despite the adversity of it, the problems both physical and mental, you persist on. In a way you remind me of a certain Paladin I met while on my last 'adventure'."

Before he could elaborate more a heavy thudding was coming in from the balcony. Arya was used to the thud of Saphira's wing, but was still coming to terms with the unfamiliar thud of other dragons. As Saphira landed on the balcony the form of Kalec strode beside her, beaming with all the pride of a sibling. Before she could comment on this she noticed the same feeling emanating from Saphira, and was curious as to what had transpired during their hunt.

"Ah Kalec I was wondering when you would get back. On a more pleasant note we have arranged the guest quarters for all of you. If you would follow me please."

"Actually" interrupted Eragon "Is it possible to stay here with Saphira?"

Arya saw Khadgar give the young Rider a knowing grin pointing to one of the more comfortable chairs. "You should find some blankets in the wardrobe. I can attest that the furniture is rather comfortable once you settle in."

Thanking the archmage Arya and Orik followed their two hosts to what she assumed were the guest quarters. Before she settled in she grabbed the attention of Kalec, or Kalecgos. She was not sure what to call him honestly.

"Might I have a word with you Dragon Kalecgos?"

"Of course. Though you may call me Kalec while in this form."

Arya was still reeling from the fact that she was speaking with a dragon. To have so much control over ones magic… she was starting to realize that maybe it was right coming here. She steeled herself into the façade of an ambassador, putting her emotions down for now. For some reason she had a harder time suppressing them since coming to Azeroth.

"Can you truly heal the curse that Durza put on him?"

"Not me no." at this Arya's gaze started to become one of pure anger but abated as he finished what he was saying. "We are calling in people dedicated to removing corruption such as this. Fear not Arya, he will be healed."

At this the dragon in human form turned around leaving Arya to her thoughts. There was much to do that was certain.

* * *

 **Dalaran-Eragon**

Eragon could feel the pure joy radiating off Saphira from not only their link, but in her demeanor as well. Whatever had transpired during the hunt had her in one of the best moods she had ever been in. he would be lying if he wasn't curious as to what transpired. Before he could ask her about it he was flooded with not only her voice but the emotions behind them too.

" _You should have seen it Eragon. There were more dragons than I could have ever imagined. But htat was not all."_

" _I see. So, what else did you get to experience while I was here reading away?"_

" _I was given a proper name for a dragon."_

At this Eragon looked at his bonded dragon. If dragons could smirk there would be a giant one on Saphira as far as her emotions could tell. He knew about true names, but what saphira was talking about was not that.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'll give you a hint Eragon. Kalec adds another part to his name when he reverts back to a dragon. What does he add?"_

Eragon thought back to what exactly Kalec was called in his Dragon form. It took a minute to sort through all the new information in the last twenty-four hours but he eventually got it. Looking at her with his most loving smile he knew what the answer was immediately.

" _So how happy are you Saphiragos?"_

" _More than ever little one. More than ever."_

* * *

 _Greetings once again everyone. I bring you the second chapter of A Rider in Azeroth. I've written a lot in this chapter, and brought my own take to the lore. Also it is my biggest chapter to date. please read and review._

 _And just to give everyone a little something to hold them over._

"Guild master!?"

Sandewor was not expecting the leader of twilight raiders to make an appearance because of this. When he saw Blackhoof looking away sheepishly he knew that it wasn't coincidence. He instantly felt the gaze of the guild master and decided that he would never want ot be under it again.

"Is it true?"

Looking at Blackhoof there was grim acceptance that yes, the man knew and that he was not pleased.

"Yes it is."

"I see. let us proceed then."

Sandewor was not sure what was worse. The situation with the Lich King or the fury of the guild master of Twilight Raiders.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rider in Azeroth**

Chapter Three: Rider, meet Paladin

* * *

 **Crystalsong Forest**

It had been two days since they had arrived in Dalaran and Azeroth. Two days of constant revelations and questions. Eragon had read through most of the material provided by Khadgar and was itching to explore the city by the second day. Before he had a chance to Saphira, no Saphiragosa, quite forcibly forbid him to before they had a chance to go riding. Without even a slight hesitation he agreed. Which led to them sailing over the crystalline trees. But it was not this that Eragon was shocked about. It was the fact that he finally realized that the city they had been staying in was actually flying. In the middle of the sky. He could feel Saphiragosa's amusement at her rider's shocked and befuddled state.

" _Surprised little one?"_

Eragon took a moment to realize that he was being addressed. After shaking his head he addressed his Dragon. _"Do you need to even ask?"_

" _Not really. But it does bring me some amusement."_

" _Of course it does. But to actually answer your question yes I am surprised. To think of the magical power that went into that feat."_

" _Kalecgos said it was because the city itself is a focus for the leylines of Azeroth. He also pointed out how talented the individuals of the Kirin Tor are in maintaining its flight."_

" _No doubt"_ muttered Eragon over their link. The last two days had also been filled with rudimentary lessons on the arcane that Khadgar had the time to give, though he stated that Eragon had grasp of a different kind of magic than the arch mage. Eragon thought back to the tendril of magic that had appeared in the first book he had read since coming to Azeroth. Light, he later learned, was as much a form of magic as the arcane or nature. The fact that religion contributed to its influence had caused some tension between the azerothians and Arya. Even Kalecgos supported the notion that Light was a holy magic and not just another form of magic that could be found in the ancient language. Arya had a hard time debating the religious sides after Kalec had intervened, and had spent the next day reading up on the other elven races, though her grim expression never seemed to leave her face while researching them.

Orik was the exact opposite of Arya when it came to his own people. After he had learned there was an ample amount of dwarven archeologists and historians in Dalaran Eragon had hardly seen his friend after their first day within the flying city. What he did see was Orik happier than Eragon had ever seen him. When he asked Orik about it he replied that to see his people thriving in another part of the world, despite their own troubles, was more than worth the trip to Ellesmera. Orik also told Eragon that if you had told him the events that led up to finding his people on another side of the world he would have called you insane to put it lightly. Eragon had no doubt that Orik was thoroughly enjoying being out of the stifling forest. For that was all Eragon could call Du Weldarven after seeing the forests below him.

" _It feels like something out of a fairytale doesn't it?"_ He commented though their link.

" _Maybe for you."_ Huffed Saphiragosa " _For me it feels natural, as if I came home after a long time of being away."_

" _Not even a little?"_ teased Eragon

" _Call it a dragon tale then I will consider it."_

Eragon laughed at her response. The short time they had been on Azeroth he found that he had relaxed more than the last year combined. It helped that he was so far from Alagaesia and more so Galbatorix. Though they were still on his mind he reveled in the chance to take a break. Khadgar was a lot like Brom, yet vastly different. The older Arch mage had the patience of a Dragon when it came to the constant questions and answers. But what really caused Eragon to like the man was the fact that he cared not for the shortcoming or differences of the races of Azeroth. Eragon remembers an avid discussion between Arya and the Archmage the day before, and smiled at the memory.

* * *

 **Dalaran – the Day Before**

 _Eragon had no idea how Khadgar was beating Arya at her own game. For each time Arya used her elfish way of skirting the truth the arch mage would shatter any arguments and force her to get straight to the point. At this point Arya was just straight out asking him, though with a little more venom that Eragon could hear at least._

" _In what way do you believe the Order of Riders was flawed?" Arya ground out through clenched teeth._

 _Khadgar relaxed back into his seat taking a moment before answering. "There are several reasons" he started "The Riders were depended upon for the protection of most of Alagaesia were they not?"_

" _Yes but I don't see-"_

" _And therein lies the problem. One singular order cannot hope to fulfil the duties of protectors of an entire land. They will be stretched thin, become complacent, and will suffer greatly from any inside betrayal."_

 _Arya became quiet after that. Khadgar had just listed the exact circumstances that led to the fall of the riders. Khadgar continued unabated however "Secondly you cannot expect an order that limits itself in who can and cannot be in the order itself. This creates stagnation and leads to animosity from those outside the order. From what I understand the dwarves have a less than favorable opinion of the Riders and Dragons in general master Orik?"_

" _Aye that they do" replied Orik who was watching the exchange with amusement and understanding. Khadgar nodded then resumed. "While it would not have led to completely clearing the animosity between the Dwarves including them in the order to some extent would have been the first step in mending the differences between them."_

 _Taking a breath Khadgar continued "Third and lastly there were no opposing orders or groups that could effectively combat the riders should they become compromised. A system of checks and balances if you will."_

" _What do you mean?" Asked Eragon in confusion._

" _On Azeroth there are many orders that work to maintain the balance of the world. You have the druids that work to ensure nature is not corrupted yet continues to grow. In retrospect their promotion of growth may cause the local population of animals to bloom, overwhelming the local plant life in an effort to feed the growing populace. Whatever nature itself cannot deal with the local hunters are called upon to ensure that the population remains stable. The different orders work to ensure that there is a balance, yet can check the other if something bad were to occur."_

" _I see" muttered Eragon who was leaning back thinking about it. Arya herself was in a dazed state as the room grew silent. It was the thudding of the two dragons that finally brought everyone back to reality. They had spent more time at Dragonrest Temple, if Saphiragosa's joy was to be explained. Noticing how late in the day it was Khadgar bid them all a good night. Arya and Orik retired to their respective rooms while Eragon got comfortable while Saphiragosa regaled him of what had happened with the other dragons today._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Both Rider and Dragon let the pleasant if somewhat cool air wash over them as they made their way back to the flying city. Eragon was excited at the prospect of looking around the city. Almost as excited as she was at the prospect of another day spent at Dragonrest temple. Khadgar had mentioned that the people sent to help Eragon had been contacted and that all that remained was to wait for their confirmation before they made their way to them. With any luck they would be leaving within the next couple of days and the prospect of a healed back made Eragon whoop with joy in his mind.

Dismounting from Saphiragosa Eragon noticed that she had grown more in the few days they had been on Azeroth. He figured that the close proximity to other dragons was the cause, but shrugged to himself as she made her way south after wishing him farewell for the day. Turning from the balcony Eragon chuckled at the pile of books that had accumulated in the few days they had been here. Moving to exit he was caught off guard when Orik almost ran into him.

"Ah Eragon I was hoping to run into you."

"Hello Orik. I was just getting ready to explore the city. Care to join me?"

Orik laughed warmly "That was just what I was about to drag you out of here for! Come and let us see this wondrous city!"

Both of them made for the entrance of the keep only to notice Arya standing there with a non-pleasant look on her face. Eragon had an inkling of what troubled her, but dare not act on his assumption. As they made their way to her Arya contacted Eragon thorough their minds. Opening up to the link he was asked what exactly he was going to do in the city.

" _Exploring for the most part. Orik is showing me the sights. Well, as much as he has seen I gather."_

" _I See."_ At this she broke off the connection. "Then let us be on our way then." Though Eragon could feel the tension in the air he set out to fully explore the city. It was not every day you came to a place like Dalaran.

* * *

"Just another day in Dalaran." Mused Sandewor. All three of them had agreed that the discreet approach would be best in coming to the city. Fordring was instantly recognizable while he and Falraan were noticeable to those that knew them. The tabard of the Twilight Raiders also drew some attention but were quickly dismissed. _'Pays to be in one of the most notable guilds on Azeroth'_ he thought. They moved through the crowds of people at a snail's pace, as Fordring commented that they were here to assess the damage done. So far they had come upon nothing yet.

He noticed that Falraan was tense, and had been that way ever since the start of their trip. Taking her hand he gripped it strongly as she visibly relaxed. She turned to look at him with a loving smile, though some worry still crept into it. He could relate. The last time they had thought about the end of the previous Lich King had been a dark time for everyone that knew the truth. Even Blackhoof had cried, as he had respected Bolvar more than most Alliance warriors. He noticed Tirion was leaning against the entrance to the blacksmith shop, waiting for him and Falraan. He was glad to have a friend and fellow secret keeper in Tirion.

As they reached the blacksmith a familiar voice reached their ears.

"Hey! I knew I would find you here!"

The three of them turned to see Blackhoof exit the bank next to the blacksmith. He was ordained in his gladiator set from the Lich King campaign. It made the already intimidating tauren….more intimidating if that was possible. While they saw him cheerful both Sandewor and Falraan could tell it was a fake smile. So he had seen the memory too. He was relieved to have the tauren by his side once again. Things had been tense ever since Garrosh had become the new Warchief, to the displeasure to all but some of the orcs. Twilight Raiders were one of the hardest hit by the new Warchief's rule. Most of their holdings in horde territory had been seized until they either respected the new order or disbanded. Vol'jin had granted everything back, but many of the horde guild mates stuck with the guild, often at odds with their die-hard horde allies. While not at the same level of distinction as organizations such as the Argent Crusade or the Cenarion circle Twilight Raiders were seen as one of the few dependable and non-biased allies that one could ask for.

As Blackhoof finally caught up to them they could see he was uneasy over something. Whether that was the memory or something else they did not know. Preferring the straight, if somewhat blunt approach Sandewor decided to ask his friend.

"What is wrong Blackhoof?"

"So the seal had been broken then? I can hardly imagine another reason for traveling with the Highlord to Dalaran."

Looking back at the cloaked man in question Sandewor noticed he was looking off at the Violet Citadel. Turning back to Blackhoof he addressed him after a moment.

"Unfortunately yes. But what are you doing here? Last I heard the guild master was having you train a lot of the newer warrior recruits."

"Aye he was" replied the tauren while he leaned in to whisper to Sandewor and Falraan "But after I saw the memory he decided to make the trip here."

Sandewor and Falraan nodded in reply. The guild master was one of the few people outside of those from that day that actually knew what happened at the end of the Lich King campaign. Tirion himself had debriefed the man. To say nothing of the aftermath of that meeting would do the world better for everyone. Bolvar was one of the oldest and dearest friends of the guild master. While they may have known and mourned his passing, the leader of Twilight Raiders was devastated. He had thrown himself into the guild work, to the worry of his closest friends and officers. It was not until the campaign in Pandaria that he had finally broke and came out a better man than before. The hardness of character was still there, but had become smoother towards those that had earned his trust. Sandewor, Falraan and Blackhoof were among the few that had retained his respect throughout the years.

"I take it he isn't here just because of guild business." Falraan continued after a moment of awkward silence. Blackhoof let out a large sigh before continuing.

"Yes. He wants to see who broke the seal. And possible throttle them. But that isn't all."

At the questioning looks given be the two Blackhoof continued. "I take it you haven't spoken to Khadgar recently? There was a new land discovered by the dragon flights. They have been calling in their champions. The guild just happens to be one of those entities."

"This can't be just a coincidence. A new land discovered, the seal broken and now the dragon flights calling in their allies?" spoke Falraan in barely a whisper.

"Aye it does seem to bode ill. The guild master has called a meeting to be held in the next week or so. The usual place."

Before they could comment anymore Tirion shot up from his leaning position on the wall. As they turned their gaze to the paladin they followed his gaze and saw three people come out form the Violet Citadel. One was an elf, though unlike any elf they had seen before. She had the look of a high elf but the ears and some features were wrong. Falraan especially noticed that she seemed to use nature magic, but was not as connected as she could be. The next one they saw was a dwarf, but he seemed to be just like any of the other dwarves that they had seen. Finally their eyes landed on the young man in between them.

He had the features of a recently turned fighter, some softness yet muscle underneath it. He was groomed decently, yet his demeanor spoke of a burden that weighed on his shoulders. They had seen it before. Many of the newer recruits, even some veterans had that air about them some time or another. When the three magic users peered closer they recoiled in shock at the shadows that were constantly pulling at the boy's soul. Even Falraan, who did not register shadow magic as much as the paladins, could feel the malevolent intent of the curse on the young man. As she continued to follow them both of the Paladins could feel the intense hate and power that flowed out the young man like a festering wound. IN all that darkness, however, they saw hints of light just beginning to blossom.

Both Tirion and Sandewor looked away from the group and nodded to each other. They were certain they had something to do with the broken seal. What they were not sure of was if the boy was an agent of possibly the remnants of the lich King's cults or just a bystander that somehow unlocked the secret. Motioning for Blackhoof Sandewor whispered his instructions to the guild mate.

"You might want to go grab the guild master and meet us in the violet citadel. I don't know what will happen but let's assume possibly hostile."

The tauren nodded and made his way towards the market, presumably where the man he needed to find would be. After making sure the tauren was away he turned back to Tirion, who was still staring at the trio as they made their way into the city. It took a few times of saying his name to bring him back to Sandewor and Falraan. As the Highlord shook his head he turned and addressed the two beside him.

"There is something peculiar about that boy. Almost as if he is an amalgamation of different energies."

"How so?" questioned Falraan, who had noticed the same thing.

"The boy's power is a combination of two different energies at the moment. There is himself, which is beginning to sprout, and a more…..more…"

"Draconic" answered Falraan after the Highlord fell silent. After a quick discussion the three of them agreed to a plan of action. Tirion would make his way to the Citadel to await the group that had exited it. He and Falraan would trail the group, as it was obvious they were new arrivals. After waving the Highlord off Sandewor took Falraan's hand and led them towards the group that had stopped in front of the Alliance's side of the city.

* * *

 **Dalaran – Eragon**

Eragon was in awe of the grandeur of the city within the first few steps outside of the Citadel. Numerous building, most of them shops, lined the streets. While he could recognize some of the symbols used by the shops some were honestly confusing. What he thought would be bookshop turned out to have latent magic flowing all within it. When he asked what the shop was for the woman at the counter told him it was the enchanting shop and training facility. From the short discussion he had it turned out that all the major shops doubled as training facilities, something which Orik and Eragon took great joy in tinkering with the various shops.

After a more memorable moment in the engineering shop Eragon noticed that Arya was looking off into the crowd as if she was looking for someone. Giving Orik the rag to clean the soot off himself Eragon approached and motioned to get Arya's attention. Arya took a moment to respond, though it worried Eragon none the less.

"We are being followed."

Eragon had to restrain himself from looking around at the mention of being followed. As they stood there Eragon once again felt the mental link Arya wanted to speak through.

" _Can you tell who it is?"_ Asked Eragon after the link had been established.

" _A human and a Kaldorei. They have been following us since we exited the Citadel."_

" _Can you tell if they have ill intents?"_

" _No. whoever it is has their mind extremely guarded. But the fact that they have been following us is what troubles me."_

" _Think we can lose them?"_

" _No. We are newcomers to this city. I suggest we continue on and return to the Citadel as quickly as we can."_

" _Agreed."_

Breaking off the mental connection Eragon returned to Orik who was in an adamant conversation with the gnome and dwarf shopkeepers. After some debate the two gave Orik some supplies and plans to get him started on his own engineering. Giving Orik the information that he had learned from Arya he nodded in agreement to proceed back to the Citadel. Taking the bag of supplies that the shopkeepers had given him Orik proceeded out of the shop only to stop in front of the shop. Eragon and Arya almost tripped over the dwarf as they looked up to see why he had stopped.

Standing in front of them were the two he suspected Arya had been talking about. The Human looked a few years older than Roran. He had loose blonde hair that framed a rather handsome face. His armor was seemingly glowing with the same power that Eragon had felt the first day he had been here. Orange and red contrasted in the robe like style of armor that he had on. What looked like books formed the pauldrons as the armor flowed with the continuous theme of color and plate. Eragon could see the hilt of an ornate, and if Eragon was not mistaken, malevolent looking blade. The shield also radiated this power, though to a lesser extent. If Eragon had to guess he was what was called a Paladin, one of Azeroth's better magic and martial warriors.

The Night elf beside him was draped in Leather armor that radiated nature. It was if the armor was crafted from the forests themselves. Leaves and various other bits of foliage were strewn throughout the armor, giving more credence that this woman wielded nature as her primary form of combat. The Staff that was strapped to her back formed a spiral of roots that surrounded a floating green crystal. Eragon could feel the immense latent power that was contained within it, and was curious about it. It was then he saw how they both were standing.

They were angry. No that didn't begin to describe what they looked like. Fury incarnate, like he was looking at two dragons about to tear them apart. All three of them stepped back as they took the two strangers in all their anger. Eragon's eyes widened when he heard them speak.

"Which one of you tried to invade my mind?" The night elf hissed out. Eragon looked over to Arya, who had grown still as stone. The woman that had asked the question took a step towards Arya, while the man stepped to separate Eragon and Orik form Arya. Arya took a step back as the Night elf woman stepped towards her.

"You dare try to invade my mind? The place where I am safest? What were you thinking?!" Screeched the woman. Arya had a look of true fear in her eyes as the woman advanced on her. Eragon was about to intervene when a hand landed on his shoulder. The man had stopped him and gave the young Rider a look of complete command. His demeanor screamed 'Intervene and you will come to harm.' Eragon continued watching, fearful for Arya for the first time since he had found her.

"If you are half as smart as I think you are you should know the implications of trying to delve into the mind of another. I will forgive you this once. But if I ever catch you doing it again I will send you hurtling off this city." The woman warned. Arya had turned paler than Eragon though she could be, though he was sure his own face was the same. Turning back to the human Eragon felt a small amount of recognition once he looked at the man's face in closer detail. Before he could think on it more he spoke up, catching them all by surprise.

"Enough dear. I think your point has been taken. Now" he stepped beside the night elf woman as Arya rejoined Eragon and Orik "I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Sandewor Dhoring, Commander of the Argent Crusade and Officer in the guild Twilight Raiders. This is my wife Falraan Greenwhisper, High Druid of the Cenarion Circle and another officer of the Twilight Raiders."

Things clicked into place once they introduced themselves. Not only did he recognize their names, but he remembered hem from the memory that he had seen at the end of the book. Though Sandewor looked more weathered he could clearly remember the young man atop the plane of ice. Before he could ask the paladin let out a loud sigh as he spoke.

"So it is true then. I can tell you recognize me even though we have never met." He looked at Eragon with a soul piercing glare "We need to talk. Let us proceed to the Citadel. No doubt the Highlord has already seen who broke the seal himself."

With that Sandewor proceeded to lead everyone back to the Citadel. Eragon felt as though he was in for a scolding like Uncle Garrow used to give him back when he was younger. As they made their way back Eragon noticed that Arya had stayed silent after the confrontation with Falraan. Reaching out to a mental link Arya accepted, though it was clear she was confused.

" _Are you all right Arya?"_

" _N. No I'm not Eragon. I tried to invade the mind of a fellow elf without thinking about the consequences. But thank you for asking"_ She quickly broke off the connection as a tauren approached them. He was clad in some of the most fearsome armor Eragon had ever seen, which made the great tauren even more fearsome for a first impression.

"Sandewor, Falraan. I see you found our guests." The tauren said sheepishly, as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Sandewor put his hand in his face as he responded to the tauren. "I take it _he_ knows we're here."

"Yes. He is currently with the Highlord and is waiting for your new acquaintances."

"Of course he is. Everyone this is Blackhoof, Warrior and another officer of Twilight Raiders."

"Greetings. I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances."

It was then that Arya approached the three Azerothians with a clear intent to know exactly what was going on. "Before we follow you can you please tell us what is going on?"

"Not here." The paladin curtly responded before turning and entering the Citadel. Blackhoof took up the rear of the group, which caused Eragon a little bit of fear as to what exactly was going on. No doubt Arya and Orik were in the same state of mind. As they went through the portal to the old arch mages quarters they could hear shouting, which caused the fear Eragon had to grow with every step. As they neared the door Eragon could make out exactly what the voice was saying, though it did nothing to alleviate his fear.

"I don't care if we know who the great great grandfather of this person is Fordring. He knows! Whoever he is better be either a paladin or a priest, because he is going to need healing after I am done with him!"

"You need to calm dow-"

"Don't you _dare._ This is not something we can just calmly sweep under the rug. If someone were to thoughtlessly spread that knowledge we would have another full scale panic on our hands. We are still recovering from the Pandaria Campaign and are in no position to reinitiate the fight with the scourge!"

It was then that Sandewor opened the door, to the apparent dismay of the three azerothians. Eragon looked around after they followed the paladin and came face to face with two new people. The first one Eragon noticed was the cloaked man sitting in the chair across form where Eragon usually sat. He was older than Sandewor, yet seemed to be filled with just as much power if not more than the younger paladin. There was something familiar about him, but before he could register it the other man grabbed his attention.

It was an elf, though unlike any elf Eragon had seen on Azeroth. He was neither Blood nor night Elf from a first glance. It was after a moment of looking that Eragon noticed he had some elven features similar to Arya, though they were subtle and would not be noticed if you had not spent so much time around them. His armor seemed to be a combination of plate and cloth, somewhat like Sandewor's but a different energy could be felt from the man. It was not only different, but immense as well. If Eragon did not know any better he would have pegged the man to be another arch mage like Khadgar, but put that thought aside when the man approached him. As he stood before him Eragon felt as if his soul was being stared into, before he finally huffed after noticing something.

"Well don't just stand there" he said while sitting in the chair next to the cloaked man "We have much to discuss." Eragon shivered after hearing the tone of the man's voice. It was the same tone that the leaders of the Varden, dwarves and elves took when speaking on matters of grave importance. Hesitantly taking his seat across from the cloaked man there were just enough seats for all of the gathered people, though Eragon was unsure how one of the seats supported the tauren Blackhoof.

"Now then" started the cloaked man "I believe introductions are in order. I believe you have already met our three companions over here" he motioned to where Sandewor, Falraan and Blackhoof were seated. "Would you indulge an old man with your names?"

Eragon looked warningly at the two sitting in front of him. After a moment he began "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, Rider of Saphiragosa." At the mention of the addition to Shaphira's new name both Orik and Arya gave him questioning looks which he countered by motioning for them to introduce themselves.

Orik took the reins "I am Orik of clan Durgrimst Ingeitum." Everyone looked to Arya, who had been looking like a startled deer since she saw the other elf. After a moment that involved shaking her head she introduced herself as well.

"I am Arya Drottning, ambassador of the Alagaesian elves."

"I knew it."

Eragon shivered again when the other elf spoke. All heads turned to the man who had spoken, though Arya was avoiding his gaze like the plague. He finally stood and removed his hood, making Eragon and Orik speechless. It was like looking at a male version of Arya, right down to the fierce gaze that Eragon had seen many times. Eragon finally spoke up, though his voice was cracked with shock at the situation.

"Who…Who are you?"

The elf gave a smirk at the young Rider's question. Looking back at Arya Eragon saw that shock and grief were etched onto her face, as if she was trying to dispel the man in front of them through sheer willpower. The elf in question resumed talking, much to the apparent horror of Arya.

"Let me tell you a story young Rider. Years before the fall of the Riders King Evandar had a son. A son that had an almost Rider like connection with Dragons, though he himself was never chosen for one. As the years went by this son proved to be an excellent observer of people, and more specifically the Riders. He saw the weakness that was slowly but surely encroaching on them. But being the young man that he was his warnings were put off to the side. 'Childs antics' they said. When they found that child making plans to have a countermeasure against the Riders the King was given a choice. Execute his beloved son, or banish him from Alagaesia, as the Riders would gladly help in making sure the son left."

After taking a breath the man continued "So he left. King Evendar gave him a boat and told him that one day he might return if he learned the errors of his ways. To this the son replied 'It is not the errors of change you should look at, but the errors of the unchanging.' Then he left. Drifting for months with only his magic to sustain him with fresh fish and water. The son had given up hope, for the first time he was alone, without anyone to call his own. He saw the wings of a dragon and though that death had finally come to take him form this plane of existence. He woke to find himself surrounded by dragons, as if they were waiting for him. The queen of dragons approached him then."

"Alexstaraza informed him that they had been waiting for the one from across the sea. In an instant it made sense. The dreams, the connections to the dragons even though he wasn't a rider. It was not the Dragons of Alagaesia that he was connected to but rather the dragons of Azeroth. They took him in, gave him a home and he flourished. Eventually it was discovered that he carried the dragon blood, a unique occurrence even to the dragons. After several decades he learned to harness it, though it only made him more dragon than elf. As he went back into the world from his training his mind would occasionally go back to Alagaesia and wonder how it was doing. So tell me sister did my predictions become truth? Are the Riders almost gone, hanging by a thread?"

Arya's face had paled to the point where she looked more like a ghost than an extremely pale elf. She could not take her eyes off the elf who was her brother. Eragon himself had heard nothing about her having a brother, though if the short story he had shared there were reasons for that. Orik had an expression akin to disbelief, though Eragon was sure his face held the same expression. After another tense moment Arya began to speak, though it came out as a rasp, as if she was containing bursting into tears.

"You were right. Everything you had predicted came true. The Riders fell from the inside. No one was prepared for the massacre that Galbatorix orchestrated to Alagaesia. You were right. You were right." She finished with a whisper. The man across from her sighed loudly before me motioned for her to take his hand. Arya looked at it before looking up into the eyes of her brother. Taking his hand he led her towards the door while looking back at the assembled group.

"Before I leave I would introduce myself as well. I am Arron Drottning, exiled prince of Ellesmera. Guild master of the Twilight Raiders."

With his introduction both Arron and Arya left eh assembled group, with the Azerothians letting out a sigh of relief. It was then that Blackhoof started to chuckle loudly while giving the other Twilight Raiders a mischeveous look. Before Eragon could wonder what he was doing Sandewor spoke up, causing the assembled people to burst out laughing.

"Yes Blackhoof you win. All hail the great tauren who guessed that our Guild master was in fact a prince. Don't know why I put money in that pot." Sandewor grumbled.

Before anymore could be said a cough caught everyone's attention. The cloaked man was sitting back, though he still carried a wary stance. "Before anymore distractions show up I should introduce myself as well."

As he said this he released the cloak that was pinned to his pauldrons. An elderly man greeted the two, though Eragon already knew who it was. There were very few people that could exude the level of power and wisdom form the vision he had received from the seal. Eragon sat ramrod in his seat as Tirion continued.

"I am Tirion Fordring, Ashbringer and Highlord of the Argent Crusade. We have much to talk about Eragon."

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya's mind was running a league a minute. In all her years she knew that she was not the first child of her mother and father. But whenever she had brought up the question her parents would immediately freeze up and misdirect her from the question. When she had become an ambassador and accepted the Yawe she hoped to actually find the answers that had eluded her from her childhood. She quickly put that childish notion to the side when the responsibilities she had taken were taking all of her time. Now though she felt as if her childish questions were taunting her. Arron seemed to notice this as he was leading her through the streets of Dalaran.

"It's not your fault sister."

It was such a weird concept to be called that. Some of the child she had buried within her came roaring to fill her with family warmth. It had been too long since she had felt this way, as mother was cold towards her still for the decision to accept the Yawe. Arron had stopped in front of a house in the residential district and led them inside. The house was homely, as she had noticed most of Dalaran seemed to be. Sure the citadel was basically a castle, but it still felt more home than with her mother. Taking her seat that Arron offered he himself took the seat form across her. After a moment He spoke up with a bit of hesitance.

"You have questions." He stated more as a fact than a question.

"Yes"

"Then ask away."

Arya thought about what she wanted to ask. There was so much that had happened in her hundred plus years. Arron was easily a couple of decades older than her. From the short time she had seen him he was a leader, much like father was. From what she had read the last couple of decades on Azeroth were tumultuous at best, downright atrocious at the worst. Finally she decided to go into getting to know her brother before his outside face.

"What do you remember about Ellesmera?"

Arron raised an eyebrow before giving a cocky smirk. To see the expressions that Arron gave off was unnatural, at least to her conceptions of how Alagaesian elves acted. "I remember the singing that grew our forests. Our homes. I also remember how a few of the younger females tried to receive my attention. Needless to say they were disappointed."

Arya gave a soft laugh at that. As she looked at her brother another question popped into her head, though it was more personal than the last one.

"Do you have someone you…"

"Care for? I do. I met her some five years ago. Though she apparently knew of me before we had ever met. You'll meet her later. Next question."

"Who knows your true identity?"

"The Dragons, my inner circle, and my wife. Though I suspect that pool will grow larger after saying that in front of my senior officers."

At the raise of her eyebrow he elaborated. "The Dragons knew before I had even met them. Those that have earned my complete and utter trust and my wife figured it out before I even considered telling her. You'll know what I mean when you meet her."

Her curiosity was now peaked when it came to the mate of her brother. Setting that off to the side she considered what to ask next. The people that had accompanied her Eragon and Orik to the Citadel seemed to be under his command, though they were not part of any order she recognized. "What exactly is Twilight Raiders?"

The smile that Arron gave her lit his face up. "Twilight Raiders is a guild known for its support to the stabilization of Azeroth. Officially we are similar to the Argent Crusade and other orders that remain neutral to the Alliance and Horde conflict. Unofficially we are the go between for both sides. Diplomacy, trading, and other things that are difficult for the two sides. Twilight Raiders doesn't care if you're an orc or human, we just expect you to get the job done."

"And your role in it?"

"Founder and current leader. Been going on nine years. But I suspect you have a question that is nagging you."

Of course her brother would have an almost unnatural perception of people. That was the one thing that all the information she had gathered had described the exiled prince. Though never directly stated she came to the conclusion after several mentions of the same uniqueness came from different sources.

"Would you come home and help us end Galbatorix?"

The joyful expression that had been on his face changed to a pensive look. He turned to the window leading to the city as he started to respond "Home. Funny I have not thought of Alagaesia as home for so long. Despite the obvious danger that Azeroth faces I found myself calling it home."

He then turned back to look at her with a fire in his eyes, no doubt the 'Dragon blood' he had mentioned in his short story. "But I owe the Dragons, Alagaesian or Azerothian, more than I can ever return. I can't speak for the entire Guild, but it seems I'll be heading back to Ellesmera sooner than I thought. On another note…"His expression turned grim "Father is dead isn't he?"

Arya looked at the floor before responding. "The last year of the fall. Mother took over after that."

"What?!"

Arya quickly looked up at her brother, who had a shocked and worried expression on his face. "You…You're serious?" at her confused nod his eyes widened more as he leaned back with what looked to be exhaustion on his shoulders. "That is not good sister. Mother was a good leader in peace. But this is war. It takes a distinctly different leader for war and peace. Just look at Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind and Grand Leader of the Alliance. From the time he returned to his throne he has had to juggle peace and war nonstop. And that is only a few years. Now take our long lives and the effects are multiplied by several times."

Arya continued to look at her brother in barely disguised confusion. Noticing this he continued "From what I remember of our mother she would overreact over things that could be easily rectified if she looked into it. On more than one occasion her emotions dictated her actions, though the consequences were not as severe since father was the King." As he was about to continue he noticed the way Arya had suddenly sat still, her expression as stiff as stone. He quickly deduced that something had happened, and rather recently. "By the Light. Tell me what she did Arya. Everything."

She looked back at her brothers eyes and noticed that they had changed from the soft blue that her father had. They had become red and draconic, and were ready to pounce on her soul any moment. She started slowly, detailing what had occurred after their father's death. She continued with how withdrawn the elves became after the death of their king, though Arya saw something akin to realization come into Arron's eyes. Once she had come to the point of her acceptance of the Yawe and guardian to Saphira's egg he raised a hand to stop her.

"Enough, enough. I always suspected something like this might happen but… I was hoping my suspicions were unfounded." He took a moment to pause, though Arya was sure he was just gathering his thoughts. Letting out a sigh he continued, though it made Arya hurt more than when she had found out she had a brother that was exiled for rightful suspicions.

"A few years before my exile father was contemplating the current state of the Riders. He had called upon me to share what I though, as was his purpose in grooming me as his successor. As I had already drawn the ire of the leaders of the Riders it was unexpected for him to want my opinion on them. I told him, in no uncertain terms, that the Riders and elves needed to change. We were becoming complacent, unguarded, and overall weaker as a country. It was while I was detailing how exactly the elves needed to change that mother….came into the conversation."

He looked away as he continued "By the time she calmed down half of Ellesmera had heard what I had spoken of. The glares that day could cow dragons. Alagaesian elves are not creatures of change. And I was the change they hated personified. It didn't help that I was next in line if the power continued within our family. By the time of my exile only father and a few Riders who agreed with me saw me off. I suspect they are all dead or in hiding. My return will not be met with reconciliation, nor would I suspect happiness."

Arya was going to say the opposite but stopped as she considered the actual reaction from her people. It was true that they viewed change as an enemy. The fact that it had taken this long to get them ready to support the Varden in open conflict was evidence enough. As she further contemplated a sudden realization struck her. Arron seemed to notice, as his brow furrowed with worry at her expression. "What is it sister?"

"In my haste to escort Eragon here it seems I forgot something important." She turned to look at him with worry and guilt clearly in her eyes. "The Agaeti Blodhren is in two weeks' time."

Instead of worry that she thought would grace his features he gave another cocky smirk, which she was finding she loved to see on her newly discovered brother. "Now that gives me some ideas."

* * *

 **Sandewor**

The expression on the young man's face was, for the most part, comical to the Twilight Raider veterans. When Tirion had made him swear to not speak of this to anyone expect his dragon he had spoken in a language that all three of them knew because of their guild master. When Tirion had asked him to recite it a gain he had quickly demolished the oath with a wave of his hands, completely confusing the young man. The quick explanation further confounded that Eragon knew nothing of Azerothian magic.

"But how?" muttered Eragon as he looked at where the flair of magic had appeared in Tirions hand.

"The words of the Ancient Language, while powerful, do not hold against pure magic. We discovered this through experimentation of seals formed by ancient language and holy magic of the Light. Which is why we are here."

At this Tirion's expression became one of grave seriousness, which caused Eragon to squirm in his seat. No doubt the same expression was schooled on his and Falraan's face. Blackhoof had taken the dwarf away, stating that they had no business in the following affairs. The promise of the best dwarven ale he had might have also helped in that regard. Tirion reached to where the book, _Fall of the Lich King,_ sat beside himself and turned to the seal resting in the back. After grazing it with his fingers he looked up at Eragon, a warm smile across his features.

"It seems our fears were unfounded Sandewor." He then looked up from the seal to a squirming Eragon. "Tell me Eragon when you touched the seal what did you see. Not the memory but the before and after."

"I-" he started hesitantly "I saw a tendril of golden light arc from my hands. After the memory it spoke to me, as if was a caring mother that had found its wayward son."

"Anything else?"

"It…it told me that the Light was untapped and that you two would be able to help me."

Tirion rose an eyebrow at this, but his expression spoke of experience in the prophecies of the light. Even Sandewor had experienced these from time to time, though not as much as the current Highlord. Even as he was thinking a warm blanket washed over him, as light poured from the Ashbringer that Tirion had sitting next to him. It took a moment for Sandewor to recognize the implications of the sword reverberating with energy. Tirion had told him that the Ashbringer only resonated with Paladins that were true servants of the Light. The previous Ashbringers had stated that while they wielded the famous blade, it would occasionally resonate with possible successors. To see an untrained warrior that the Ashbringer chose Tirion and Sandewor instantly knew that what he said was true. Which also brought a point that he remembered after first seeing them.

"Eragon when we first saw you there was a type of shadow magic that is clinging to you even now. Can you tell us what it is?" questioned Sandewor. The young Rider flicked his eyes to his back, which did not go unnoticed by the three before him.

"Show me." Commanded Tirion. Eragon proceeded to disrobe his shirt and turn around. The three Azerothians gasped in horror over the large scar that was engraved on his back. After what seemed like an hour Tirion got up from his chair and moved to the back of Eragon.

"Yes I see it. Whatever placed this curse on you did so with the last of its power. It is meant to wear you down from your soul outwards. Sandewor!"

"Sir!"

"I want our best healers recalled from the tournament grounds. We'll need the best for how ingrained this curse is."

"I'll have the meassages out within the hour."

"For now" Tirion continued while Eragon redressed "We will need to unlock and start training you in the Light. You will accompany me to the local Shrine to begin."

Sandewor could tell that the young man was instantly at attention, as the Highlord had been whipping men into shape since before either he or Eragon were born. As the Highlord was going over the Chant of Light and other things Eragon would need to know he and Falraan took went the opposite way towards the Alliance portals. After quickly getting the messages to the right messenger he and Falraan took a moment to settle in on the revelations that today had brought. They had always had a suspicion about Arron. He was too well versed in politics and leadership to not be noble. But that was not what set him as a great leader that the guild had been founded by. His compassion to see peace between all races, and to work together had made him both greatly respected and hated. Jaina Proudmoore, Garrosh Hellscream and a few others came to mind when Sandewor thought about the conflicts that Arron and a few others had tried to settle peacefully with no progress.

The now named prince was one of the few that got along with all the leaders of both the Alliance and Horde. Though Sylvanus had tested his patience when she had both allowed the plague to be created and assaulted Gilneas. Since then the forsaken had not joined up, though the members that had been there at the beginning swore their allegiance in blood when Arron gave them an ultimatum. Though there were contempt throughout the guild for a while the Officers and inner circle had stamped out most of it, though they still heard things from time to time.

As they made their way back out to find Blackhoof and the dwarf that had accompanied him Falraan grabbed his attention when she pointed at Arron and his now sister. They recognized the look in Arron's eyes. It was one that had got them in more trouble than either cared for.

"By the Light what is he getting us into now?"

* * *

 **Ellesmera**

Oromis was writing when the forests seemed to glow with energy. Placing his writing utensils he strode out of the small hut to find that Glaedr was sitting ramrod straight. Before he could question this the wind whispered a name, both shocking and comforting at the same time.

 _Arron_.

The exiled Prince was perhaps one of the only people, man or elf, to have recognized what was happening to the Riders before their deaths. His father had not wanted to exile him, but because of the Riders and queen he was given no choice. Having been one of the few that saw him off the Elven rider could clearly remember that day.

 _The young Prince scowled when his father had asked him to change. The scathing remark from the prince had further cemented, at least in Oromis's opinion, that exiling the prince was stupidity at its finest. Vrael, in no uncertain terms, was calling for the prince's head. It was in that moment that Oromis realized that Arron was right, about the need to change, countermeasures and the like. As King Evendar rode off the only remaining people were Brom, Saphira, Glaedr and him. Brom was almost in tears while Saphira just stared at the prince with sadness radiating off her. Both man and dragon had bonded with the elven prince in a manner Oromis was not expecting. In the short term that Brom had known Arron he saw the potential in the young Rider that was dismissed by many. Even Oromis himself was surprised that with the progress the human had made in the last year._

 _The Rider's friendship with the prince had not garnered him any favor in the rest of the order. Indeed Brom had mentioned some of the acts that had been taken against him when it was found out his relationship with the prince was friendly. IT also did not help that dragons seemed to be drawn to the elven prince. It was a though he were a Rider, but not at the same time. Oromis and several of the order had tried to discern the phenomenon, but to no avail. Oromis was brought out of his musing when Arron approached him._

" _Orormis"_

" _Prince Arron,"_

" _Heh. I don't think I'm allowed to be called that anymore. 'Exiled Prince' Arron Drottning has a certain ring to it no?"_

 _Oromis could tell that the prince was bluffing. In the word games of the elves Arron had a distinct lack of subtlety that the rest of his people practiced. It was a welcome change of pace._

" _You should not have been exiled Prince Arron."_

" _It was inevitable."_

 _At the raise of eyebrow he elaborated "How was I supposed to fight the decision of my father. Backed by the Riders who, I have no doubt, would rather see my head on a spike for what I suggested. Not to mention my own mother pushed for the exile. Maybe in the future I can come back. But now…" Arron turned towards the sea where a small boat lay to depart. "I have to do this. If nothing else than to get away from Alagaesia."_

" _Know that we will miss you." Oromis said. Before the prince could respond Glaedr lowered his eye and began to speak, though it was unlike anything he had spoken before._

"Find those that you dream of Prince Arron. They will guide you to who you need. In time you will return. After all it will be pretty dull without our occasional battles of wit _."_

 _At the words of the elder dragon tears began to fall from the prince's eyes. Oromis knew, despite outward appearances, that the exile had hurt him in ways the elder Rider could not imagine. After a few moments he had managed to suppress his emotions again. Waving one last goodbye Oromis felt as if he should of done more, a sentitment shared by the two dragons and other rider that had come to see the prince Arron off._

A century later and Oromis still felt guilt at what had become of Arron. While he would never say it outright Arron would make a far better leader than the current queen. The mistakes she had made were not what was needed. Eragon had fine points, which Oromis had to disagree with because he needed to help Eragon focus. Taking another faryth from his collection to was two riders and dragon whishing the sailor a safe voyage. A bittersweet memory from an age past.

* * *

mmmm so that's a thing. On a side note i love my character Arron. he is like the other side of the coin to Arya. And i am going to have so much fun with his wife.

Until next time read review and look at my other sotories

The Workshop hunter rwby x bloodbourne

Guardians of the effect mass effect x destiny

Sandewrpally


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rider in Azeroth**

Chapter Four: Preparations

* * *

 **Dalaran**

"I'm sorry could you say that again?"

"I want you and Falraan to accompany me to Ellesmera."

The exasperated look he no doubt held on his face was mirrored with his mate's. "Why?" he asked after another minute of awkward silence. To their surprise, Arron leaned forward, a serious expression graced his often-neutral expression.

"While I am originally from Alagaesia, and more importantly Ellesmera, I would feel more at ease if two of my trusted inner circle would accompany me."

"Can you explain" Falraan started hesitantly "what exactly this celebration is for?"

"We can" Arron stated as he motioned for his sister, Arya to continue.

"The Blood-Oath Ceremony, called Agaeti Blodhren in the ancient Language, is the celebration of the pact between Elves and dragons at the end of the war between them. It is one of the most important celebrations for the elves, as it led to the reconciliation and formation of the Riders. It led to give the elves Immortality and dragon magic while giving the dragons Language and civilization."

Sandewor rubbed his eyes in frustration at the situation before him. He and Falraan were not known as 'pathfinders' for nothing. Often they, along with the more experienced of the guild, would be the first to head into uncharted territory, no matter the danger. While they were not exactly heading into uncharted territory he was still wary about the guild masters request. He had his share of celebrations before and yet it seemed that they held another meaning for this particular one.

"That's not all there is though?"

Arron leaned back and regarded the two. Sandewor knew he was in his 'What to tell them' state of mind. He would not mind it that much until vital information would be needed. Like now.

"Falraan is a High Druid of the Cenarion circle. She would be well received and even praised for her abilities in Ellesmera."

"I can think of two other druids that would be more than willing to go with you." Sandewor replied.

"But neither of them would be up to the diplomatic task that Falraan is."

"And of my mate?" Falraan intervened before he could get off another response.

"Sandewor is a commander of one of the most powerful orders on Azeroth. He is also one of the best diplomats and blacksmiths we have at the moment." At the raise of Falraan's eyebrow Arron conceded his final point. "He is also one of the most powerful paladins outside of the likes of Highlord Fordring."

Sandewor stared down at the cup he was holding onto with a fierce hand. It seemed that Arron was wary of his own people which was not a good sign. It was not the first time that both he and his mate had been instruments in politics. It did not mean he had any love for them. He was surprised that Arron, his guild master, would share his insecurities with them. In his own roundabout way, of course.

What was truly troubling was the fact that Arron had raised the call for all the guild to be put on alert. From his discussion with Blackhoof and Arron it seemed as though they were preparing for another campaign. This time for the Dragon Aspects. From what he could think of it was to be in the new land that Eragon, Orik, and Arya were from, this Alagaesia. Thinking of Eragon the paladin's thoughts turned to the last week they had been in Dalaran.

Since discovering that Eragon had an innate talent for the Light Tirion had been putting the young man through the paces. Though he had been attacked by the curse that was set upon him both him and Tirion had managed to head it off with the healing they had on hand. It was a good thing that they had been there. Not only had the curse tried to increase the pain it had left its mark on the young man's strength, sapping him until he could no longer train in the martial arts of the paladins. When that happened Tirion brought him to the citadel where he would learn the more historical and philosophical ways of the Light. Eragon had taken to learning the new religion well. So well that he had been able to form one of the basic attacks that any paladin worth his salt knew.

When he had first unleashed a judgement it was met with stunned silence from both the Highlord and himself. Whereas most judgements took the form of the weapon one was currently wielding, such as a sword or mace, Eragon's judgment took the form of a dragon's bite. After getting over their initial disbelief the three of them spent the proceeding hours speaking about theories as to why the magic had formed like it did. In the end they summarized that since he was bound to a dragon it had influenced the magic to take the form of something familiar. It had raised questions over what other abilities might be affected but determined that t was more of a visual change rather than a change of magic. Saphiragosa was more than pleased that her Riders efforts with the Light seemed to reflect her as well. If there was one thing Sandewor could say after speaking with her it was that dragons, whether from Azeroth of Alagaesia, loved flattery.

"Say if we did go with you." Falraan said, breaking the silence. "How long would we be there?"

"About a week." Replied Arya "After the celebration Eragon will return here while I will need to return to the Varden."

"And I will need to organize the guild for the Campaign to Alagaesia." Finished Arron.

"So we are going on another campaign." Sandewor muttered under his breath.

Arron let out a sigh, knowing that the man before him had been looking forward towards the peace that had been won after Garrosh's defeat. He was not planning on taking the full might of the guild to Alagaesia. If the years on Azeroth had taught him anything it was that peace, while welcome, could easily be shattered under the right circumstances. The situation between the Horde and Alliance was strained at best. It had helped that Vol'Jin was more amicable than Garrosh ever was. He had also noticed that Varian had mellowed somewhat. Arron had no doubts it was due to the young Prince Anduin. While he had considered bringing the young prince he had put that aside for time being.

Arron looked at the two before him. In all honestly they were the perfect ambassadors to help with beginning to bridge relations between the opposite sides of the world. They, along with a few others, had been instrumental in establishing relations between the various factions for the last few campaigns to have rocked Azeroth within the last decade. Before he could think more on the past Sandewor looked up from his drink with a steely determination in his eyes.

"Knowing the trouble you are bound to get into." Arron let out a scoff while Arya gave a small but worried smile "It would not be wise to allow you to go to this celebration without proper backup."

"Your confidence in my ability to attract trouble is inspiring my friend." Replied Arron sarcastically. Both Falraan and Sandewor merely smirked at their leader before moving on with business.

"So when are we to head out?" asked Falraan.

"In about a weeks' time. I am going to have some a small party ready to go to the Varden with my sister while I return to settle things here. There is also the issue with the healing of Eragon's back which I believe takes place tonight?"

"Correct." Replied Sandewor "While unfamiliar to the Crusade's healers the curse inflicted upon Eragon is neither the worst nor unhealable. We believed it would be better to have a full team of dispellers on standby just in case."

"And his training?" asked Arya. A smile broke across the paladins face as he responded.

"He is progressing rather quickly though that may be in part to his familiarity of both martial and magical techniques. More often than not many new paladins lean towards one or the other, creating an imbalance. The curse has also slowed down his progress." At the raised eyebrows he continued. "The curse that Durza put on him is definitively shadow magic. The Light that paladins use is its opposite. With the two energies fighting Over Eragon as a vessel, not to mention the influence of his bond with Saphiragosa, it is creating problems as he harnesses more of the light. There is also the fact that the Draconic side of his magic is affecting the Light he wields, though it is more of a cosmetic issue than a harmful one."

"How so?" inquired Arron.

"Tirion and I theorized that since he started out with Draconic magic it formed into a familiar shape for use with the light. Whereas my judgement is in the form of a sword his is that of a dragon's head. Makes for some interesting visuals. But I digress." Sandewor continued after taking a long drink of the ale in front of him "After the curse is lifted he will be moved to beginning healing spells, as they take more finesse than just throwing out a judgement onto someone." There was also the fact that the young Rider would be moving to the crucial part of his training. The specializations inherent to all paladins.

Out of the three paths the young man could choose both Sandewor and Tirion believed him to be more than ready for the path of Retribution. He had admitted that while he had fought with a shield sometimes more often than not he was forced to fall back on swordplay rather than board and sword. There was also the fact that Eragons current weapon, Zar'roc, was ill suited to the abilities of a paladin. Powerful paladins, such as him, could channel light through even the most twisted weaponry, though they took no joy in it. He was distinctly reminded of the axe Garrosh had wielded at the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar. The entire guild had quickly destroyed the weapon since it was found to have the same corrupting presence as the Old Gods themselves. Zar'roc itself was not like that weapon, but it still felt wrong.

When he had asked to inspect Zar'roc he had quickly learned why the light seemed to fight against being a conduit for the Light. The enchantments that had been laid upon the weapon only allowed certain magic, that of Alagaesia, to be used in conjunction with it. Upon further inspection, along with the story behind the weapon, Sandewor had quickly concluded that the weapon would never be able to cahnnel light in the way Eragon needed it. The enchantments, along with the blood of so many magical being that were of a different type of magic, were basically preventing the light form being used in any way. He had told Eragon to keep a hold of it for backup. He had already been to the forges to prepare a weapon for the young Rider and would be presenting it to him once they had him past the initial stages of the Retribution path. Though he had made weapons in case he chose the other two, unlikely as it may be.

"After his healing" Sandewor said after a moment to collect his thoughts "He will be coming to a crucial part of his training. I cannot say anymore, for this is for only those of the Light to know."

"Of Course." Arron replied before his sister could question Sandewor. "But I still need an answer."

Turning to look at his mate a silent agreement went between them before they turned back to their guild master. "Despite my reluctance it seems we will be going with you."

"Excellent. Now well need to prepare you for some of the finer points of Alagaesian elven social etiquette." Arron replied with a small amount of mirth in his voice. Sandewor could only groan in response having already suspected his guild master of such a thing as 'etiquette training'. Falraan actually seemed excited to learn of her cousins across the sea. 'Take my victories where I may' Sandewor thought before turning his attention back towards their 'training'.

* * *

 **Eragon**

In the past week Eragon could not remember a more tiring, yet exhilarating experience. Tirion Fordring, who had taken on the task of his mentor for a short duration, was more than Eragon could have ever hoped for. HE would push Eragon to work harder, in both mind and body, much like Oromis. The differences became apparent after the first day however. Where Oromis would show Eragon pity while encouraging him Tirion would push him to the limits of his strength in both magic and martial. Whereas Oromis could do nothing for the attacks that assaulted the young Riders back Tirion, along with Sandewor if he was there, would funnel magic into his body to soothe the raging pain of his back. Tirion and Oromis. Two similar yet different teachers.

He chuckled at the memory of Saphiragosa first meeting the Highlord. To say she as shocked that such an individual with such power existed outside of dragons was a major shock to her. Sure, she had seen some of what the Arcane could due form Kalegos and others of the Dragonflights, but the Light was altogether a different type of magic. In her own words, she had described it as ' _A soft yet warm wind that caresses and nurtures my wings.'_ Since then any minor injuries, usually from the playing of other dragons, had been healed with the Light, meager as it was. Tirion laughed the next when he had learned of what Saphiragosa had wanted. The older paladin merely waved it off saying it was good practice for down the road.

In the days that followed Eragon's back had been acting up more than usual. Even with the two paladins healing it could only do so much. After his latest attack, both of the Paladins had pulled him aside and told him that since his connection with the light was becoming stronger the Curse that Durza had put on him was trying to break him before he could be cleansed. Luckily for them the preparations had been made by other members of the Crusade to cleanse him of the curse. His joy was reflected in Saphiragosa at the thought of having her Rider whole once again. HE was currently resting in the quarters that Khadgar had provided, reading on some texts that Tirion had assigned him. He had scarce seen Arya and Orik in the last few days, though Eragon had a feeling where Arya was. He didn't know how elven family relationships went, but he would be ecstatic to be reunited with his brother after being separated for so long. Before his thoughts could wander anymore a group of people came in, though Ergon reconized htem easily enough.

Both Falraan and Sandewor looked as if they had been doing mental gymnastics, though he held some sympathy for them. Having learned all the different ways not to offend an elf could get tiring after a while. Eragon regarded the two Twilight Raiders. In the week he had known them Eragon had found while the paladin was only seven years his senior he had seen things that would have driven lesser men mad. HE was reserved, yet outgoing to those that actually knew him. IN the few times that Tirion could not teach him Sandewor had taken the reins and proved to be a excellent teacher. The welts that Eragon had acquired had demonstrated that the man was just as strong, if not stronger, than any elf he had ever met.

Falraan, who he later learned was a couple centuries his senior, displayed wisdom and childishness in equal measure. Though he had only talked to her a couple of times he had come to realize just how different the elves of Alagaesia and Azeroth were. She was by far the bluntest person, elf or human, he had met. Saphiragosa had called it a breath of fresh air in regards to dealing with pointy eared two legs. Eragon honestly could not disagree, much to the annoyance of Arya after she had heard him mutter it. Her talents as a druid had intrigued him initially. After some awkward reintroductions both Night elf and Rider had hit it off discussing the various aspects of magic and its differences and similarities, much to the amusement of both Sandewor and Saphiragosa.

"How in Lights name did you learn this language?" asked Sandewor after a few minutes. Eragon chuckled as he recalled the months learning just how to pronounce vowels of the Ancient Language.

"A lot of practice with plenty of trial and error."

"I can see that. It helps that we are both fluent in Darnassian, another elf language." Replied Falraan.

"So, you are coming with us back to Alagaesia." Eragon realized shortly after they had begun talking.

"Despite my hesitance, yes." Sandewor muttered while keeping his eyes closed. "Our Guild master can be quite convincing when he wants to be."

"Well he is a prince" Falraan replied with a small amount of mirth. Sandewor groaned loudly before he responded.

"Don't remind me. But were not here to discuss the princely qualities of our dear guild master." At this he leaned forward with a serious expression on his face.

"Tirion has gathered the healers required for the dispelling. We have never tried to dispel a curse that we know nothing of. I'll ask again. Are you ready?"

Eragon knew what he was talking about. Both Tirion and Sandewor had warned him what could happen if the dispelling was unsuccessful. But it didn't matter.

"In the Light, all things are possible." Replied Eragon with an equally serious look. "I'm ready."

* * *

A short Filler chapter. I'm sorry i couldn't push this out sooner but yeah lets just say the other stories have kinda taken a life of their own. As always read, review and favorite.

Walk in the light

Sandewrpally


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rider on Azeroth**

 **Chapter 5:** **Killing Shades and Gathering Names**

* * *

 **Ice Crown Citadel**

To the normal person, well as normal as you can be when you're an Azerothian, Ice Crown Citadel was not a place you wanted to be. Freezing everything, undead and other factors contributed to the fact that it was one of the most inhospitable places one could think of. For a death knight the place was paradise.

Doldaer Nightblade was one such Death Knight. Despite being one of the inner circle of Twilight Raiders his true home was Ice Crown Citadel, despite being a blood elf. He had been making an effort to disassembling the inner horrors of the previous scourge, though the last few years had given him little chance to revisit some of his more….dangerous undertakings. Which was why he was surprised when one of the Death knights stationed here had brought him a message from Dalaran.

"And what did the messenger look like?" Doldaer practically demanded of the Orc, who shirked back a few paces.

"A Worgen with a Twilight Raiders tabard sir." Replied the Orc hesitantly. Doldaer merely twitched his eyebrow as he unfurled the message.

 _Dear big ear,_

 _Arron has asked all inner circle and officers to meet in Dalaran. Don't know why but getting the message around._

 _Yours truly_

 _Big tooth._

Elsewhere a Worgen was happily reading while flying to Dalaran, her impromptu mission complete. She could have sworn she heard her name on the wind, but shrugged it off.

* * *

 **Stormwind**

Petrea HIteras was almost done. For months she had been working on a new potion from the reserves of ingredients leftover form the Pandaria Campaign. It never hurt to have a few extra surprises for the next campaign. Though working with Volatile ingredients did add a bit of excitement. After all, what is a Gnome to do other than experiment, fail or succeed, then keep experimenting?

She was on her last bit of experimenting with the current concoction. She had to have extreme focus, for even the slightest mishap could mean an explosion. She mentally rolled her eyes at the previous times she had blown the alchemy wing out in the Twilight Raiders Stormwind branch. How was she to know that engineering and alchemy don't necessarily mix together?

After she finished writing notes down her current concoction she went back to start pouring drops in it. She heard light knocking form the other side of the room.

"Come in!" she shouted while still concentrating on the dropping liquid. Had she looked behind her, r more importantly noticed anything, she would have seen a female dwarf come in with a ethereal cat next to her. But she was in full 'Alchemist' mode, which meant she would be listening, but not really at the same time.

"Hey did ya hear Petrea?" called out the dwarf who was walking towards her. Petrea merely hummed in response, keeping her attention on the continually dropping liquid. "Arron's called a meeting in ole Dal. Apparently a new land was discovered and we were chosen to scout it out." After a moment the Gnome finally caught what her friend had said

"Wait what!?" she exclaimed as the vial she had been slowly dripping in was now poured in full force. The street that the Raiders Compound was located on shook as an explosion rocked a part of the building. People merely shook their heads as they walked by, already knowing it was one particular gnome responsible. After the cleanup and questioning it was discovered that Petrea was trying to change her hair from pink to white.

* * *

 **Orgrimmar**

"This is a bad idea" an orc stated, looking hesitantly over the edge.

"Yes, yes I heard you the first dozen times." Replied a pandaren carelessly as she continued fixing the massive Kite in front of her.

"Gonna hafta agree with ya mon. 'his is a bad idea." A troll said next to them. The pandaren merely looked up form where she was stitching the leather and glared at the female troll next to her. The troll, wisely, stepped back as the pandaren spoke

"Would you like to take her place?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"You on your own mon." she quickly replied to the female orc. The wary expression turned to full blown panic as the pandaren wiped her hands of excess enchanting materials.

"All right if you step on the kite we can get this thing a-rollin."

"If I die I am coming back to haunt you." The Orc replied in a voice oozing contempt.

"Yea yea go already!" with a slight push the orc was sent careening off on of Orgrimmar's bluffs.

"She fallin' fast"

"She's fine." Replied the Pandaren while continually looking more worried and worried.

"Still fallin"

"Any minute now."

Curses and obscenities could be heard from the continually falling orc. After another minute, or however long it took for the Pandaren to realize her mistake, she had her dragon fly down to retrieve the falling orc. After a moment the pandaren was in a headlock while the Orc was continually pummeling her. While this was happening a guild messenger had arrived and was giving the message to the female troll who was trying very hard not to laugh at the scene before her. Once her friends had got it out of their system she approached them to share what the messenger had given them.

"Seems like something goin down wit ta guild."

"What do you mean?" asked the female orc.

The Pandaren chimed in after she read the message that was in the troll female's hands. "Arron has called a meeting of all the officers' raid and above."

"Guess we'll be going on another campaign sooner rather than later." Commented the Orc as she herself read the message. The two nods form her friends also signified that if there was meeting of this proportions it was important. And in Dalaran no less.

* * *

 **Dalaran**

Arron knew that the last of his messages had been received. To be fair he kept his inner circle small for a reason, one of them being the ability to communicate effectively within it. He estimated it would take a good week for all the members to show up, but he made arrangements for their building to be stocked with everyone's favorite drink and food. This new campaign would require a lot of buttering up for everyone.

Especially his wife.

He sighed as his thoughts went back to the one woman in his life that he was sure would cause quite an impression on not only his sister, but the entire Algaesian Elven society as a whole. It was not every day that a woman courted possibly one of the most powerful people on Azeroth. She should be arriving back from her quick trip to deliver one of the summons and he hoped she would react, well civil was the best word he could think of. She was aware of his history and more specifically his banishment form his own home. Being a gilneaen she knew the pain of having to leave your home and not by your own choice. Needless to say he was nervous for his sister the two of them finally met.

Granted his sister was one of the more powerful algaesian mages he had met, but his wife was in a class all her own when it came to combat. Several of the more…enthusiastic women that had pursued him before his marriage had found that out the hard way. It was one of the things that had drawn him to the Worgen at first. Though she had made her intentions pretty clear after their first meeting. Just remembering that particular moment in his life caused a blush to spread across his cheeks. He absent mindedly rubbed his shoulder where she had more or less 'claimed' him on their wedding night.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sandewor and Falraan joined him at the table to resume their Ancient Language study. He was surprised by their progress, but his pathfinders had always managed to quickly learn any new language they had to come across. Though how they understood murloc baffled him to this day.

"I want you to know how much I hate you at this moment in time." Sandewor stated as he resumed to study the scrolls in front of him. Arron had no doubt about the statement. Hard to lie in the ancient language after all.

"I believe what he means to say is that your society is too strict." Falraan said, also in the ancient language. "Like stick up their-"

"Yes! Yes we can all agree that they can be a little" at the skeptic looks from both of his fellow guild members he sighed and continued. "set in their ways. But we will need to set a good first impression for the good of all."

"The more we talk about this" Sandewor replied after finishing the scroll he was reading "The more I believe we should take more than just the three of us."

"And we will" was Arron's simple reply. Both of them looked to their leader when realization came over them.

"You can't be serious." Was Falraan's reply after the realization. "She is possible the worst person to have with us during our first meeting with your people."

"You really expect her to just sit here and wait while I meet the people that banished me to Azeroth in the first place. No doubt she would string up both Khadgar and Kalec, then me, if I attempted to leave without her."

"Better the sacrifice of the few for the many" Sandewor muttered while picking up a new scroll.

"Be what it may" replied an exasperated Arron "I feel as though she will be important when I finally see my dear mother." Both of the guild members sitting across from him could only share skeptic looks before resigning themselves to their fate. Another hour passed before a commotion caught the attention of the three occupants of the small dwelling. Curses, following an embarrassed squeak signaled the return of his beloved.

And if he had to guess she had met his sister on the way home.

* * *

 **Arya**

The past few days had been an experience Arya sorely needed after her return to Ellesmera. Finding a long-lost brother was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to Azerothians. In the proceeding days after the revelation of Arron's exile she noticed that her brother was different from her in so many ways. Despite their differences, she found herself enjoying the time she got to spend with her brother. Despite the happiness, she found when she returned to the forests of her birth she found herself slowly coming to terms that she was basically an outsider in the eyes of many of the younger generation of elves. Arron, whom she found was the exact opposite of what an algaesian elf acted, told her that one of the problems in their home society was the self-imposed banishment on themselves. That was one discussion that had went on into the middle of the night, much to the amusement of Falraan and Sandewor, who had set up shop in their guild masters home.

The two members of her brother's inner circle were interesting to the Alagaesian elf. Sandewor reminded her much of Eragon in some aspects. His sense of morals and strength of bonds to start with. But there where major differences as well. When she had looked into his eyes during their conversation she saw the eyes of a veteran of war, someone who had seen horrors that no mortal man should ever have seen. The way he carried himself spoke of the experience of battles both small and large, which was further impressed upon her when she watched one of the spars between the Alagaesian Rider and the Azerothian Paladin. She was more than a little impressed with the paladins mastery of both martial and magical combat. The way these Azerothans wielding magic was such a foreign concept from the trained mind of how the Ancient Language and its magic worked.

Falraan, despite their rocky beginnings, had swiftly welcomed Arya as a fellow elf and friend. Both of the elven women had spent numerous hours discussing the similarities and differences between the two of them. The bluntness of the night elf woman was welcomed by the person Arya while the ambassador and politician cringed inside. When she had mentioned it to Arron he had merely laughed it off. His response was 'should be interesting when we arrive in Ellesmera, no?' She groaned internally at the flippant attitude of her newly-discovered brother. Falraan had started to show her the beginning magics of the druids, in which she had taken to it like a fish to water. Many elves, her included, knew that one could draw upon the energies of living things with the ancient language and their own innate power. The drawback was the death of most plantlife and even sentient being if one continued to draw on the surrounding instead of using their own power. Druidic magic was its anti-thesis. Instead of drawing on the life force of the plant and animal a druid channeled the innate power of nature. After some demonstrations (with Arron being the unwitting pawn in the demonstration) Arya was amazed at the older woman's mastery over nature. She blushed a little when she remembered fainting after the Falraan first shapeshifted. Just that power alone would make the female night elf the most eligible mate for any Algaesian elf. Not that she would.

It was….strange seeing the two guild members as mates. She wasn't naïve enough to doubt there were inter-racial romances between man and elf. But to see it in actual life? It had been quite a shellshock to say the least. As Arya continued down the street a certain worgen was seen approaching the Alagaesina elf from behind. When the worgen had closed the distance, she pounced, surprising Arya as she stumbled to catch herself. Before she does any more she heard the voice of a husky yet eerily feminine voice next to her ear.

"Well, well WELL Arron. It seems some magic went wrong I take it" replied the female worgen as she groped Arya's breasts. She could only let out a squeak as the Worgen continued to grope her as they walked, well more like she was dragged, back to her brothers current dwelling. The worgen continued to speak, causing the already considerable blush to delve into new shades of red.

"Not that I Mind. Not at all. I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a female you." As the sordid details continued as they walked Arya eventually regained some composure and tried to escape the grasp of the worgen woman. Much to her horror the Worgen merely pulled her into a bridal carry as they reached the door to Arron's dwelling.

"Don't you worry one bit. By the time, we are one you'll be walking funny for days!" This was the last straw as Arya began shouting out curses in every language she could, unable to escape the grip of the more powerful worgen woman. To her ever-increasing horror she realized that the Worgen in her arms was just as powerful as her brother when I came to pure magical talent. If one had seen Arya in the arms of the female Worgen would have a very good impression of a tomato from the elf. It only got worse the moment she was brought through the entrance way of Arron's home.

The first person she laid her eyes on was her brother. She could have sworn he was holding in a laugh as she continued to move her gaze to the rest of the occupants of the house. Sandewor was not only chuckling, but shared a very pointed look with Falraan. The night elf woman herself wore a devious grin that caused a shudder down Arya's spine. After what seemed like forever, though in reality only a moment or so. Arron finally spoke up with a wide grin as he spoke to the Worgen woman. She noted that the female Worgen had yet to put her down.

"Dear as much as I'm sure you would like to" Arya noted the bemused look on her brother's face " _Ravish_ my dear sister I must ask you to reign it in for now."

Something on the face of the female Worgen must have been hilarious, if the laughs from the three before them were any indication. Arya shirked into herself as her blush went to lava levels as the female worgen slowly put her down. The female Worgen walked slowly over to Arron, who had reigned in his chuckling as he embraced her. Arya was confused at the action before the pieces finally clicked.

"She- she is-"

"Arya, I would like for you to meet my wife and mate Lillian Drottningu."

The last thing Arya saw before she fainted was the shy and regretful smile that Lillian had on her face before she blacked out due to shock.

* * *

 **Dalaran Chapel**

Sandewor could tell that the spirit contained with Eragon's injury was struggling against its inevitable demise. The young Rider had been struck by two attacks within the last hour. He had been summoned from the amusing scene at Arron's home by order of the Highlord. When he arrived they had already begun the exorcism if the horrible screams of Eragon attested to that fact. He was quickly waved over by Erik Trueheart, one of the more lauded officers of the Argent Crusade.

"Good to see ya got here in time." The dwarf paladin greeting while grabbing his arm in greetings.

"It seems that getting this shade form Eragon will be more painful than we could expect." Sandewor's point was further proven when another gut-churning scream punctuated throughout the small chapel of Light. "What do you want me to do?"

"I have to join the rest of them in the expulsion of the spirit. Tirion wanted you to prepare to face the spirit. The only way we get rid of it fer good is to kill it."

"Alright. Light be with you Erik."

"Same to you lad."

Standard exorcisms were a dangerous affair in themselves. This expulsion of the remnants of this 'shade' was proving to be the most dangerous one do date, if the circle of some of the more powerful of the current generation of light wielders was any indication of that. They were only missing some of the Draenei, which included Velen. The amount of power that was being generated by the circle of paladins started to worry him. As if to answer his worries the flow of power suddenly stopped. A moment of pregnant silence followed before all hell broke loose.

An explosion of crimson light blasted the circle of paladins that had been around Eragon. Sandewor resisted the shockwave as the rest of the paladins and priests hit the surrounding room in various spots. Looking over his raised shield Sandewor narrowed his eyes at the spirit hovering above the now unconscious Rider. The shade was ethereal for most of his body. Hints of crimson power arced form various points of the shade, making the paladin even more wary of the dark spirit before him.

What truly caught his attention was the pulsing power centered where a person's heart would be. Luckily, from conversations between Arya and Eragon, Sandewor knew that to truly kill a shade you had to stab it though the heart. Anything else would allow the shade to reform in a different location. Something the paladin was not willing to allow. The shade then started to speak, much to the paladin's continuing ire.

"Interesting…. This light forced me from the boy's wounds. No matter. I just need to slip back into- UGH!"

A well-placed judgement separated the shade form the young Rider. Sandewor took the momentary distraction to close the distance between himself and the shade before him. The shade quickly recognized the threat of the man before him, and summoned a crimson blade to block the descending blade. The squeal of clashing blades was soon sounding throughout the chapel as the two combatants traded blows. The shade, surprised at the power wielded by the paladin before him, quickly went on the defensive by launching magic against Sandewor. Not wanting to risk himself against a foreign type of magic Sandewor disengaged. That did not mean he left the shade to his own devices.

" **ARGH!** " was the shade's response to another judgement. Sandewor noted with some satisfaction that the dark spirit before him was very susceptible to the holy energy from his attacks. Dodging another attack form the wounded shade Sandewor circled the shade, who was sputtering in disbelief at the paladin before him.

"Impossible. This type of magic should not exist. To wound me so easily? What are you?" the shade snarled while eyeing the paladin before him.

"Simple spirit." Sandewor started to reply as he resumed a standard fighting stance "Your end."

Snarling at the vague yet threatening response both combatants rushed at each other to resume their fight. It was around this time that Tirion had recovered from the blast of foreign magic and was shielding Eragon in case the spirit decided to attempt to merge with the young Rider again. He noted with grim satisfaction the damage the shade was continually sustaining while confined by both Sandewors attacks and the chapel's residual energies.

'It is as we thought. The shade is extremely susceptible to the Light. But even with this weakness it is apparent the shade is a formidable foe.' The elderly paladin looked at the peaceful face of the young Rider under his barrier 'To have faced and defeated such a foe. I sense great things will come from you and your actions'

Another strike form his blade wounded the spirit before both of them separated themselves. Both enemies eyed each other critically, though Sandewor noticed an insane gleam appearing in the shades crimson yet opaque eyes. He narrowed his eyes in thought as he gathered power within himself. 'He knows that his only source of death is at an extreme risk right now. With the way his defensive sword work and magic have deterred me from landing a true killing blow it seems I'll need to overpower the spirit before I can land the necessary blow.'

The next moment saw holy energies explode from the paladin. Golden wings unfurled from Sandewors back as the weapons in his hands took an ethereal look while radiating more of the holy energies from before. A crown of holy energies formed finally, giving the paladin the look of a king more than a knight. Swinging the newly formed light mace Sandewor regarded the shade opposite of him. The insane gleam was still there, but was overshadowed by unadulterated fear.

"NO. **NO!** " screamed the shade in fear and fury "This amount of magic should not be possible for anyone but a Shade or a Rider!"

"Then let that be your last mistake." Replied the paladin, his voice emanating power at the moment. Before the shade had time to react a swift strike of the light mace threw him against one of the pillars making up the chapel. Staggering back to his feat the paladin was once again on him, beating away every attempt to block the holy-infused strikes that were causing more and more pain. Noticing the weakened state of the shades sword arm Sandewor made a pinpoint strike to the shades arm, shattering the shadows that had formed to support the shade in his fight against the paladin. Exhausted, with his shadow armed battered by the holy energies of the paladins strike the shade slumped in defeat. A look of melancholy appeared on the shades face, causing the paladins eyes to narrow in confusion.

"I thought an expression such as the one you wear now would be foreign to a shade."

The shade snorted before responding "I was not originally evil wielder of light. I trust you know how a shade is formed?" at the nod from the paladin the shade continued "Then you should know that my death is a blessing. For too long have we suffered under the condition of…..well this." The shade pointed to himself as he finished.

The immense light had fades from the Paladin, reforming his weapons to their original state. Taking the sword he had forged himself he approached the defeated shade with an air of pity. Stopping in front of the spirit Sandewor could not help but think about what had led to the spirit before him. Turning the sword towards his 'heart' the Sandewor gave one last sentence before he plunged the blade into the spirit.

"Find peace within the Light spirit."

As the blade sunk into the shade a look of relief and peace crossed the face of the spirit. Instead of the explosion that had been described to him by both Arya and Arron the spirit slowly disintegrated while changing from shadowy like substance to ones of simple light. After another moment the wisps of light floated around the paladin before disappearing in dusting of light. The final words of the purged spirits flowed throughout the room, causing all of the paladins that had akin to sigh in relief and joy

" _Thank you"_

Letting the feeling of gratitude flow through him Sandewor heard the approach of a familiar pair of armor-clad boots. Turning to face Tirion the younger paladin noticed the look of unabashed pride that adorned the elderly Highlord's face. Smiling back Sandeowr decided to ask how Eragon was doing.

"The boy is sleeping peacefully, probably more than he ever has since the spirit infested him. The darkness that was latched to him like a tumor has all but disappeared, leaving the draconic and light as the only magical sources within the boy."

"Good. Perhaps now he will not suffer any more attacks from his scar."

"That's another thing." Replied the Highlord, garnering Sandewor's attention. "The scar upon the young Rider's back is gone. My guess is that the remnants of the shade were connected with it. A Combination of purging the shade, along with the amount of holy energies we were pumping into him, caused the light to heal his wounds."

"Huh." Was Sandewor's….intelligent response. "Good for him. For now, though I should bring him back to his room at the violet hold. I myself need to rest after summoning that much energy in a short amount of time."

"Indeed. Also let me know how the meeting goes in a few days."

* * *

 **Eragon**

When Eragon woke up the next day he could tell things were different. Not only was the tension of scarred muscles gone but the oppressive magic from Durza, that had only been magnified once he began his training in the light, was gone. Sitting up slowly form the warm bed Eragon moved towards the mirrior that was on the other side of the room. Turning to see his back he had to hold in a whoop of joy. Though tears flowed freely from the young Riders eye's.

The scar that had been on his back was gone. In its wake was left pure, unblemished skin, as if the scar never existed in the first place. Somehow, whether by his familiarity with the painful curse or his further attunement to the holy Light energies he knew that his back would not be troubled by the painful bouts he had been forced to suffer ever since the defeat of Durza. Kneeling down Eragon prayed to the Light, as he had done ever since coming into the apprenticeship under Tirion and Sandewor. A felling of warmth and light filled him, invigorating him further. As he stood up Eragon could tell that Saphira was mentally tapping his mind in order to get his attention.

" _Hello Saphiragosa."_

" _It is good that you are up little one."_

" _Indeed it is, but I am guessing we have different reasons?"_

" _The magic to heal you must have made you smarter, or at least wittier in the end."_

" _Hey!"_

" _But enough about that. Get dressed and make you way towards the meeting room of the Citadel. The meeting with the Twilight Raiders has begun."_

Eragon did not need to be told twice. In truth, he was rather excited to meet the more prominent members of Arron's guild. They were all powerful in their own right, if the stories about their exploits could be considered truth. For some reason, he felt amusement from Saphira but wrote it off as he proceeded towards the meeting room. As he opened the door he could Hear Arron voice permeate through the door and room, before Eragon made his way into the room.

The first thing that caught Eragon's attention were the people in the room. There seemed to be a representative of every race on Azeroth, though each had a different air about them. Before he could Think more on this his attention was grabbed by Arron, who had rose and started to introduce the young Rider.

"Ah good you finally woke up. Everyone! This is the Rider of Saphiragosa Eragon Shadeslayer."

* * *

And another update! yes!

Bask in the Light

Sandewrpally


End file.
